


Spike: Knowing and Watching

by The_Evil_Slayer



Series: Knowing and Watching [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Multi, Mystery, On the Run, Spike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Evil_Slayer/pseuds/The_Evil_Slayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years since the fall of the Wolfram and Hart, and now most of the slayers have been terminated. Only three remain and Spike must go back to London to find the young slayer, whilst Buffy, Faith and the others prevent a demonic ritual that occurs every night. They must investigate exactly what these demons are planning and what this ritual will fulfil. Is this new slayer involved somehow or is she the one need saving?<br/>(This is newly edited requested by my beta and I love her for that, hope you enjoy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spike: Knowing and Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike meets the new slayer but is everything that he, Buffy and Faith been trying to prevent already taken course?

                                                                                                   

He never thought about going back to LA since the fall of Wolfram and Hart. To him it was one of the greatest, brutal and most terrifying battles he has ever come against. They never seen the Senior Partners until they were forced to fight them after their battles with members of the Black Thorn.

Demons, baring bloody fangs, claws that can slice through bone in one slash. Mystics standing tall and defiant over rooftops, robes thick and long, covering every inch of their being; they chanted to enforce their numbers and strengths. Two large, demonic dragons, soaring towards them; claws threatening to take their heads off in one fatal swoop.

Even though they stood defiant and strong, they weren't a match for the four survivors, still bleeding and broken from fighting the members of the Black Thorn.

Illyria, taking out half the demon numbers with her inhuman strength, had not been laid a hand on in the entire fight; she still grieved for the lose of Wesley. Which only made her fight on, stronger and more fierce. Gunn, weak and bleeding still, managed to kill a quarter of a sector with just a gun, found stuffed in his nearly shredded jacket. Angel, mounting on one of the dragons, took the other scaly creature down with its teeth and claws, along with the twenty mystics still chanting. He killed the beast he rode into an office building. Shards of glass and metal beams striking the creature in its throat, chest and thighs.

Spike took down the rest of the demons, he got the worst. Demons, twice the size of him, had skewers protruding from each arm shredded through his skin, poked and prodded through organs and arteries.

By the time it was over, they had been separated from one another. Angel somewhere near the East of the city, Gunn still in the alley; his wounds being tended to by medics which he called. Illyria, in the North opening a portal to escape the carnage and find a new world bigger than this to explore. Spike laid in an alley far in the South, his skin shredded and oozing borrowed blood, his ribs shattered and his left arm and right leg broken, the bones piecing through his muscle.

He was grateful that the watchers and slayers heard of the battle from the seers and found him. He lost consciousness when he was rushed to a large building where many of the newly activated slayers lived.

He remembered that Buffy came and saw him while he was on the mend, she told him that she missed him and how Andrew told her that he was alive. Of course she was a little pissed about the fact he didn't bother to call her or at least tell one of the scoobies that he wasn't a pile of ashes at the bottom of the crater of the Hellmouth.

He remembered the taste of her sweet, warm blood flowing from her sliced wrist into his waiting mouth. He knew that she was feeding him to heal him faster, so he wouldn't be in anymore pain. He still sucked gently, so he wouldn't hurt her either, to show he was grateful for her offering. He laved the wound until it closed; he knew that vamp saliva closed, cleaned and healed wounds faster.

He still thinks about those days when he was with Buffy, always fighting by her side in times of crises and world ending apocalypses. He also thought about those tender moments he had with her. The incredible, smooth, gentle kisses he gave and knew she loved. They weren't one of those couples that showed public displays of affection, but every now and then; Buffy's sister Dawn has told them many times to 'Get a room!'. Which they would in a matter of seconds.

Unlike the nights they spent in Sunnydale, they had been gentle and tender with each other. But they would still be in bed together all night like they did back then. And their last night before Spike left for London, he would treasure till the end of the world.

Now it has been ten years since the fall of the Hellmouth, and days since he saw Buffy; he'll wait until he has found one of the last three slayers left in the world, to go back to Buffy in Italy. Willow's spell to make all potentials into slayers only lasted for that year. Since then, slayers have been brutally murdered by demons, vampires and Bringers; the newly risen slayers have not been trained properly. 

_'Course with the Council of Wankers been blown to bitty bits before I took down the Hellmouth, must be hard for the Watcher to find any good trainers for the girls._

Now only three of them are left; Buffy and Faith in Italy and a young teen in London.

Buffy, Faith and Spike were in the middle of a crises when the seers told them that there was one slayer left in London, Buffy and Faith needed to stay to prevent demonic rituals going on every night and it's the same ritual every time. They all agreed that Spike would go and find the new slayer before anything else did.

So he spent every night in cemeteries in London looking for any signs of the new slayer. Sometimes he found a pile of vamp dust in one or two cemeteries; he knew that he was getting close to finding her.

Spike looked for ten nights till he heard the sounds of a fight taking place a few feet ahead in Highgate cemetery. He saw a newly risen vamp facing off with a young girl, clothed in a black hoodie in an attempt to mask her face from the snarling creature. She struck the vamp in the chin, sending his head backwards with a satisfying crack. Spike smirked as he watched the young slayer throw the vampire around with a series of punches and kicks to the face and stomach.

Although, he was impressed with her strength and enthusiasm; she didn't have the right training to keep herself alive even when facing a fledgling. He did, however, recognise a couple of moves she used from certain Kung-Fu films.  _So that's how the bint trains? Watching the sodding Karate Kid and copy the moves, she thinks that it'll keep her alive?! Bloody stupid if you ask me._

Eventually, the young slayer began to tire and the vamp managed to kick the stake, that she held so tightly, out of her hand. It rolled across the grass towards where Spike stood in the shadows, she sent a round kick to the vamp's side and ran for her stake. 

_Lesson the first; a slayer must always reach for her weapon._

Spike remembered when he told Buffy how he took down his first slayer. He winced as he saw the vamp grab the girl's wrist and twist it behind her back in a mockery version of Spike's brutal kill during the Boxer Rebellion. However, she managed to free her arm and send the vamp over her head, unfortunately, the momentum also sent her forward and to the ground with him. She landed on her back next to the snarling creature. Before she had time to realise her mistake, the vamp had rolled over on top and pinned her arms over her head; using his full weight to keep her from using her legs to buck him off. 

She looked up at the feral look on his face, eyes blazing amber with rage and hunger. Snarling through his fangs, which were getting far too close to her neck for her liking, she then knew that this was the end for her and resorted to her one last option.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that someone would be around or close enough to hear her. But as soon as she felt the vamp drooling on her neck, she knew it was no use. She closed her eyes and hoped it would be quick and painless.

But before the vamp could get his first taste of blood, he exploded into dust; Spike standing over the slayer holding her stake. The girl felt the presence of the vamp she was fighting before leave and felt specks of dust float down onto her face. But she also felt the presence of another vampire standing over her.She opened her eyes and was surprised to see concern on the bleached, blond vampire's face. She was about to jump back up and fight this vampire till he pinned her down again, obviously knew what she was going to do.

"Hey, would you stop struggling you stupid bint? I'm trying to help you!" He hissed in her ear.

"Oh, so trying to bite me is your way of helping. No thanks!" She whispered, still squirming under him. She wondered why she kept her voice as low as his when she was trying to get away from him. _  
_

"Look to your right," she looked suspiciously at his face, thinking he wanted her to turn her head, leaving her neck exposed. Deciding, for now, not to trust turning her head and leaving her vulnerable, she strained to look from the corner of her eye. She saw a group of vamps heading their way and only just noticing the girl pinned under the black-clad vampire.

"You see those vamps?" She nodded slowly. "You wouldn't stand a chance against those wankers, you would be dead within minutes. Didn't even have a chance against that fledgling earlier."

She huffed at him silently, careful not to let the gang of vampires hear her.

"Now, listen. I have a plan to get them to go away but I need you to trust me, OK?" She looked back up at him, she wasn't sure why he was trying to help her but the look in his eye was something so different, almost human. She didn't know why but she felt like she could trust him, that he wasn't going to kill her,  _if he was trying to, he would've done it by now._  She slowly nodded.

Once he saw her nod, he sighed in relief. "OK then. Now I want you to struggle a little bit. Don't panic when I put my fangs on you, need to put a bit of blood on my teeth to make it believable. Should get them to sod off somewhere else, OK?" Spike looked down to watch for any signs of fear or distrust, he didn't see any of it, only confusion.  _Probably wondering why a vamp is helping her._ He saw her swallow hard before nodding in agreement.

She started to struggle feebly again, keeping her eyes on the creature above her. The group watching stared curiously, thinking that the whispering conversation they were having was that he was bragging about how he was going to kill her. They started to move closer, hoping to get a taste of slayer blood while the bleached blond vamp held the squirming girl down.

Spike sensed them approaching and shifted into game face, he saw and sensed the sudden fear in the young slayer writhing beneath him. He bent down to softly graze her neck with his lips. "Sorry, luv. I'll try not to make it hurt," he whispered before slipping his fangs in her neck, careful not to tear her skin too much. He took his fangs out and brushed his lips over the rivulets of blood to smear the sweet elixir onto his mouth. 

The group was now close enough to see Spike in his vampire mien. He then looked up at the group and snarled, revealing his fangs and the bite mark on the girl's neck. The gang then stopped and looked at the vamp and the young slayer.

"Hey man, you mind sharing?" The leader asked cautiously.

"Sod off! This one's mine!" Spike growled, visibly tightening his grip on her wrists. She squeaked silently, as his grip caused some pain in her wrists.

"She's a slayer. Her blood can keep us all high for weeks." The youngest retaliated.

"I said, SOD OFF!" he loosened his grip on her wrists and quickly whispered in her ear to 'stay there and look drained'. He stood up and took a step to get in between the gang and the slayer.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the leader yelled, as this vamp was in the way of a family meal.

"William the Bloody. Slayer of Slayers, if you must know," he snarled. The young slayer flinched at what he just said.

  _I really hope he's kidding. Shit! I could be trusting a fucking slayer killer here!_

She was tempted to leg it out of the cemetery, but thought better of it; if she even got up they would easily pin her down again, like a butterfly pinned to a decorative board.

"Wow! Aren't you like a master vampire or something. Dude, you guys are so rare!" One of the older vampires tried to butter him up, but Spike wouldn't budge.

"Yeah, and the only reason I've lived this long is because I don't make idiotic decisions like asking to share someone's meal." His demeanour became colder and deadlier which frightened the other vamps. His eyes blazed amber with barely contained rage, his fangs barred and threatening to rip out their throats if they didn't leave.

The leader started to back off and pull his family away from the enraged slayer killer. "Hey man, sorry. Didn't realise that the master of London was back that's all. We'll just leave and find someone else to eat." They all turned to leave the vamp with his meal when Spike took another step forwards and his face faded into his human mien.

"Yeah, don't think so mate." Spike produced a small, handheld crossbow and shot the leader straight in his cold, unbeating heart. The crossbow had been modified to reload itself straight away, so he was able to shoot all family members in quick succession and watch their dust float away.

Spike turned back to the girl still laying on the ground, she stared up at him and he saw the fear in her eyes that what he said to the gang of vampires might be true. He tentatively reached out a hand to help her up, she hesitated for a minute and with a shaking hand, took it. She took a couple steps away from him when she was on her feet, keeping space between her and the now sedated creature.

Spike took the time to get a good look at the slayer. She wore black and white converses and dark coloured leggings, her black hoodie hid her face giving the illusion of the Reaper for vampires. From the skin tone he could see on her hands, it seemed that she was pale white.

Spike took in her trembling form and sighed. "You alright?"

She looked up at him in confusion. "Uh, yeah. I think so." The young slayer resisted to wrap her arms around herself as she felt the adrenalin leave her body and she physically felt ill, her hands shook but she tried to keep a firm stance, ready for an attack if he was really planning to do so.

"So, um, did you really mean what you said?"

"What?"

"That you're, uh, the-the 'Slayer of Slayers?'" Her voice nearly squeaked at the last few words. Spike saw the fear in her face still there, he knew that she didn't trust him well enough. 

_'Course, only just met me, hasn't she? Plus she knows I'm a vamp, been told to kill any and all vamps she sees._

"Was, when I was first sired. I'm not now, haven't been for over thirteen years." He assured her, but she still didn't relax. "Look, I was sent here to find you. There are two other slayers I work for, they told me to find you and keep you safe, a'right?" Still she didn't relax her stance and he wanted to groan in frustration. "I know you don't feel like trusting me, but I'm telling the truth. I didn't kill you, right?"

"What did they mean, that 'the master of London was back?'" She asked timidly, hoping that he really was telling the truth and actually a good guy.

Spike thought of a simple way to explain it, hoping the answer would relax her completely.

"It means that I'm the big man round here, well big demon actually. The demon society knows that I would kill 'em in a heart beat, they don't mess with me I don't mess with 'em. Unless their evil and dangerous of course. It just means... like I'm kinda... okay I guess like a slayer, only that I'm a vamp, a'right?"

She nodded slowly and visibly relaxed, still not knowing why she felt safe with this strange vampire. Spike came closer to her; he remembered that he bit her when he could still taste blood on his lips. She flinched back for a moment, but tried to tell her slayer instincts to be quiet as this vampire was safe to be around.

"Here, let me have a look at it." He pushed part of the hood and some dark hair away to look at the mark, small rivulets of blood still slowly flowing out. "Don't think it will leave a scar, didn't tear the skin too much." He leaned in to lick the wound close, when she flinched away again and held a hand to her neck.

"Are you trying to bite me again?" 

"No, was gonna lick it close to let it heal faster. But if you don't want me to, then fine. Bleed all over London and attract as many vamps as you like, see if I care." He growled, he was frustrated with this slayer. He'd been staking out cemeteries for days looking for her and saved her from a couple of vampires and she was being ungrateful.

She stared at the irritated vampire, he didn't seem angry, more concerned for her.

"Sorry, I didn't know vamps could do that. You just startled me that's all." She assured him, pulling back her hand and stepping closer to him; exposing the wound. 

_Okaaaay, offering my neck to a vamp has to be against the slayer rules here._

Spike leaned in again and laved the wound closed, he pulled back and try to make out her face properly. He was grateful for his vampire senses as he was able to make out her facial features. She had deep, blue eyes etched into her smooth, pale skin, her lips were full and a natural red colour. Her nose small and short, just the right size for her face, he could faintly see a tiny birth mark on her right cheek in the shape of a teardrop.

"Best get out of here, do you have a place to crash?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, um, it's just a couple streets away."

"Mind if I stay with you, keep any demons out? Plus, almost dawn, said on the weather it was gonna be clear skies today."

"Yeah, sure. Be nice to have a bodyguard anyway." They both snickered at her remark. Then silence fell as they began their slow walk to her house.

"So, uh, what's your name?" Spike asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Knives, Knives Kingsmen."

"Bit of a unique name, in'it?"

"My parents didn't know what to call me when I was born, caught me playing with a scalpel when the doctor cut the cord. So it was either Scalpel or Knives."

"You told your parents that you're a slayer?" He asked, thinking back to when Buffy's mum found out when they made their first truce.

"My parents are dead."

"Oh, sorry. How long?"

"Twelve years." Her voice started to strain at the memory.

"How old were you?"

"Four." Spike heard her voice start to quiver a bit and began to curse himself for asking.

"Sorry, if I'd upset you or anything, Bit. I just thought I'd-"

"No, I'm fine." She interrupted. "I'm over it, really."

Spike could feel the tension in the air, almost vibrating, unbearable he decided to break it by getting off the subject.

"So, what's with the hoodie?"

 

They arrived at a basement apartment half a mile away from the cemetery, Spike eyed the young slayer curiously as they approached the darkened door. Knives rummaged through her pockets for the key to the run down looking apartment.

"So, you live like a vamp then?" Spike asked as she shoved the key into the lock.

"I prefer to lay low, plus vamps don't go near this neighbourhood. Full of warlocks and stuff like that, really." Knives answered casually as the door creaked open, she stepped through the door and over the threshold. She took a couple of steps into the dark room when she realised that Spike didn't follow her in. 

She turned round and found Spike leaning against an invisible barrier over the doorway. She frowned when he didn't seem inclined to walk in.

She asked, a little insulted that he hasn't come in yet. "You gonna stand there all night or are you gonna follow me in?" Spike eyed the girl for a few seconds, he realised that this slayer didn't know much about vampire mythology and sighed in recognition.

"Need an invite, luv. Can't come in without permission from the owner."

"Oh, I thought they made that up for those Dracula films or that TV show, um, Being Human." Spike suppressed a growl at the mention of Dracula, he knew that Dracs bit Buffy years back when he visited Sunnydale. He didn't want to scare the girl by reminding her that she might be inviting a slayer murderer into her place, so he kept quiet.

"OK then. Well, come in, William." The barrier was gone in seconds and Spike stumbled forwards into the apartment. He mumbled a curse as he stood up straight.

"Don't call me, William." He groaned at being called by his proper name.

"Why?" Knives asked, generally curious. "That's what you told those vamps right? That you're called, William?"

"That was my name before I was sired. I prefer not to be called that."

"Well, if you're staying here for the day, I should know what to call you. Or would you rather I call you Fangface?" She asked jokingly.

"I'd rather you call me, Spike. Been called that for over a century and I tend to keep it."

Knives raised her eyebrows at the thought of a vampire being called Spike, however she kept her mouth from saying something that would enrage the man  _creature! He is a blood sucking creature of the night!_ She remembered how he acted around the gang of vampires before he dusted them.

"Well, I can't really judge. I'm named after a bloody utensil."

Spike stifled a laugh, he was glad that this slayer seemed completely relaxed around him now and that she was somewhat enjoying his company.

He went over to the door and closed it shut, he searched around for the light switch; glad for his enhanced vampire sight. He found it and flicked it on, he turned round and found that, although the outside is completely run down and uninviting; the interior was modern, warm and welcoming.

The walls had been painted in a snow white except one dark, brown feature wall with light, brown lines creating small sophisticated patterns. An ebony black carpet stretched over the floor, a 42 inch TV floated out of the feature wall, facing the blood, red, leather love seat that seemed to almost float above the carpet. An old fashioned red and white gyro chair sat close to the right side of the room, facing both the TV and sofa. There was a small, slit window next to the door which was too high and too thin to cause any damage to any vampire living there.

Spike took in the outstanding surroundings for a while until he turned his gaze to the young slayer, whom was unzipping her hoodie before flinging it over the arm of the love seat. He was wondering how such a young girl managed to afford such a modern and astonishing interior.

"Before you accuse me of stealing this stuff. My parents were quite wealthy, wrote novels together for years." She began, with her back turned. "They left me their royalties in the will, still have most of the money left. I've only started living alone a couple of months ago." Knives turned to stare at the gob-smacked vampire.

Spike could now see that she was much different to what he imagined this slayer to look like. He did notice in the cemetery that she had a pale, white complection and that her eyes were a deep, blue. Now that he could see her in the light, her skin was indeed as white as snow, her eyes; two deep crystal pools that were filled with so much soul, it was blinding. Her hair, a dark ebony, was straightened and chopped, and cut long but shortened at the back. Streaks of ruby, red flowed over her fringe; almost seeming like it had been drenched in blood and her small birthmark could still be seen on her right cheek, only faintly visible.

With the hoodie removed, she wearing a white, long sleeved t-shirt underneath a black, short sleeved one, he could see a black, outlined mark on her right sleeve just above the wrist. It was a heart with a scar going diagonally across it. He eyed it curiously for some time till Knives squirmed under his gaze uncomfortably.

"Sorry, wasn't looking at you as something to eat. Just didn't imagine you to look so..."

"Depressing?" She ventured.

"What? No, I was gonna say older. You do look like an eighteen year old with that look. Why'd you say depressing?" He asked, generally concerned for her now. 

"At school, when I started dressing like this, the girls made jokes about me cutting myself." Spike just blinked at her. "Kept saying that I was re-enacting my parents deaths or something."

Spike ventured to find out more about this girl. "Sorry, if I upset you for asking. But, how did they die?"

Knives looked up into the face of the master vampire she just met. She searched for any mockery showing in his features, but all she saw was concern.

"They-they were found sliced and stabbed in the house, mum was still in the bath and dad in the study. I was at preschool when it happened." Her voice quivered slightly, and Spike could see the prickle of tears forming in her eyes.

Without thinking he stepped towards her , wrapping his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Knives started to sob silently into his chest, finally being allowed to cry her grief and glad to have this loving, human contact - even though he's not actually human and feeling somewhat uncomfortable giving someone solace.

Spike awkwardly rubbed soothing circles on her back with his thumbs, whispering sweet nothings in her hair. "It's OK. Don't cry, I'm a bloody wanker for asking. Been so long ago though, yeah? No need to get so upset about it, pet." 

Knives stayed burrowed in his arms long after she stopped crying, enjoying the feel of being pressed against his black-cotton covered chest. And the long, steel bars wrapped around her form was surprisingly reassuring. She eventually wiped her face of her lingering tears, and suppressing a whimper, she reluctantly stepped out of the loving and caring embrace.

"Sorry, didn't mean to break down there." She looked up at the sympathetic man, she then remembered that this person was a vampire and she frowned in confusion. When instead of killing her, that he is known to do, he was comforting and protecting her from other vampires. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Spike gaped at her in astonishment, but remembered that he hasn't exactly introduced himself or explained fully why he's there.

"Might wanna sit down, Bit." He pointed to the love seat. "'S long story." Knives sat down on the end of the leather seat, waiting for Spike to do the same. He walked over to the gyro chair, however, the seat almost went forward when he tried to sit on the edge. Knives giggled when he was startled back and sat on it properly. "Good to know you enjoy watching me fall on my arse, Bit"

Once Spike found a comfortable sitting position, he filled Knives in on Willow's spell and how slayers have been killed off over the past ten years. He also told her about the demonic rituals that he, Buffy and Faith had been preventing and researching for months, and why Spike had been sent to find her. "See, the slayers and I need to keep all and any slayers left alive. But it seems that you're the only newly activated slayer left."

Knives gaped at him, knowing that she was a slayer, she'd already coped with that, but knowing that there was only supposed to be one in the beginning was hard to process.

 _How the hell is only one meant to protect the world?! Must be tiring just fighting evil all day_ and _night. I'm already tired from doing nightly stake outs._

She also now knew that she is not even prepared or trained properly to tackle the average vampires let alone an apocalypse. From what Spike had told her; these slayers and himself have come up against an entire army of vampires and demons and destroyed a Hellmouth,  _whatever that is._

"So, um, if slayers are responsible for saving the world, where do you fit in?" She asked, she found it very curious that a vampire, known for killing slayers, is instead helping them.

"Another long story, Bit. You sure you want to hear it, 's getting late." Knives just nodded and leaned forwards, resting her elbows on her knees and cupping her chin with her hands, eager to know more about this oh-so-helpful vampire. "A'right, then." He began to tell her about Drusilla and how he brought her to Sunnydale to cure her and the unexpected truce with Buffy when Angelus was going to destroy the world. He included the break-up with Dru and the Gem of Amara, before he eventually got to the Initiative.

"Whoa, hang on." Knives interrupted him when he talked about the experiments. "You're saying that, you got captured by these commandos and got yourself chipped so you couldn't hurt humans?" Spike nodded. "Then how come you managed to bite me back in the cemetery without the chip going off?"

"Comes on later in the story, so stop interrupting me or you won't find out." Knives just pouted at him and sat back against the seat. "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah the chip." Spike carried out his story with no more interruptions from Knives, up until he got to getting his soul for Buffy to prove his love for her.

"Awww. That's so sweet." She looked at him with new adoration.

"Please tell me you're not one of those Twilight girls, are you?" Spike groaned, eyeing her suspiciously, really hoping she wasn't one of those hung over supernatural, teen drama fans. To his dismay, she nodded slowly and told him to carry on.

Spike finally finished his tale with him getting dusted and resurrected, being stuck in LA with Angel and getting back with Buffy. Knives went over what he said and knew that this vampire would do anything to keep her safe, and simply sunk into the cushions on the love seat. She was still astounded that this vampire went through all that just for one certain slayer.

She eventually realised that they had been up late into the evening when she began to yawn. Spike got up and told her to go get some sleep before the sun came up, she simply complied and went to a cupboard, in what seemed like a small, student kitchen for a blanket and a pillow.

She came back and handed them to Spike, telling him he can sleep in the living room for the day. With a "Ta, luv," he placed the pillow on one end of the sofa and laid the blanket out. He shrugged off his leather duster, folded it neatly and hung it over the arm of the seat. He turned back to Knives who'd been watching, making sure that he'd be alright for the day, and simply asked, "About two hours left till sunrise, pet. Don't mind if I watch the telly, do you?"

"Nope, go ahead. As long as you keep the volume down, that's fine." Spike nodded his thanks and walked to the leather seat, sat down and turned on the TV. Knives headed for the corridor leading to the single bedroom, when she suddenly stopped and turned back. "Um, Spike?"

"Yeah?" Spike peered over the back of the sofa to look at her.

"Thanks, for saving me tonight." She said shyly, looking down to admire the tips of her converses.

Spike gave her a warm smile when she eventually looked back at him, "You're welcome, luv. Now get to bed, 's nearly dawn."

Knives turned and walked to her bedroom, she kicked off her shoes, removed her clothes and slipped into her night shirt and shorts before snuggling under the covers. Too tired to even brush her teeth or do her nightly routine, before dozing off to sleep.

 

She doesn't recognise this part of London, not with this incapacitating darkness. Turning down twisting corners, leading on to darker alley ways and bleak dead ends; rain slashing against her skin. She keeps on running, no idea why and what from; she just knows that she has to run and get away before it finds her.

Calling out for the bright haired vampire was hopeless; he said that he'll look in the cemetery for the creature. His mistake was that he should've told her to go back, back to the safe haven of the apartment. Now she is alone. Miles away from the comfort of her home and stalked by the menacing and invisible being.

She stopped at a another dead end, and was about ready to give up. Suddenly, remembering her lessons, she took a breath and opened her senses; feeling the creature and it's whereabouts. Her head shot to the sky above, it was on the roof of one of the towering buildings. She  decided to head for the open street. Hoping it wouldn't follow, fear of being seen by public.

She was wrong.

That last mistake ended with the dark figure standing between her and the street, it had jumped down so quiet and swift; she almost didn't notice. That face, a vampire's mien, but also held the features of a man of torture, a murderer, a monster. A broad, sinister smile lined it's face, fangs baring ravenously; making her shrink back against the wall.

No more safe haven, this was the end. It grabs her upper arms tightly, claws piercing the fabric and flesh beneath. It laughs at the smell of fear and and her drawn blood. The creature starts pressing her against the wall, trapping her completely. She could struggle, but she is immobile. Fear enveloping her every being. She, shuts her eyes, hoping it to be over soon.

Her body was numb from the staggering down pour of freezing rain, but she felt the fangs of the beast slice through her neck. No gentleness there, only unbearable pain. She screams as his head moves back and forth slightly, causing her flesh to rip and blood to squirt out from the jugular. His muffled laughter was the only evidence of amusement in this gruesome, horrifying scene.

A voice, so faint, reaching out to her through the dark, cold abyss she felt she was falling into. Two hands grasped her shoulders, shaking her roughly. The voice getting louder, more audible, familiar. She wanted to open her eyes, but afraid to see the monster glaring back.

"Knives!" The voice ringed in her ears. "Wake up!"

_Huh?_

"Wake up, you silly bint!"

She risked opening her eyes, but instead of the monster who was tearing at her throat. She saw Spike staring at her with over-whelming concern. She wasn't cold or numb anymore, and no longer felt rain on her skin. She was in fact warm and comfortable. Recognising her surroundings; she was still in her room. However, her eyes stung and she felt streams of tears rolling down her face and was taking in unsteady, gulps of air.

"You OK, luv? I heard you screaming." Spike finally said, when her eyes finally focused on him.

"I-I was dreaming." She remembered the nightmare so clearly, it frightened her; no one ever remembered their dreams.

"What did you dream about, pet?" Spike asked curiously, hoping it wasn't what he was thinking.

Knives looked everywhere but at him, she didn't want him to think that she was a crybaby; a small child frightened by a nightmare. After staring at every inch of the room, she kept her gaze on the edge of her duvet,  buried in her twisting hands.

As if reading her mind, Spike tilted her chin up with his hand and got her to look at him. "Hey, it's OK to be frightened by a nightmare, pet," he crooned. Another stream of tears flowed down her cheeks, he wiped them away gently. "Now tell me, Bit. What did you dream about? It could be important."

Knives waited till she found her voice before filling Spike in on her nightmare. As she told him what happened, Spike kept asking for specific details like, "do you remember where in London?", "what time was it?" and "anything you remember before you were running?" She tried to answer them as best as she could and Spike just nodded at every one of them, his face flickering from one emotion to the other and she knew that he was thinking deeply about something.

"It felt so real. From the coldness of the rain right to the blood squirting from my neck."

Spike stayed where he knelt beside the bed, his expression flickering between fear, concern and determination. He looked down at the floor before looking up at Knives from under his lashes.

"Knives, how much do you know about slayers?" He asked slowly and calmly.

"Um, we slay vamps, demons and prevent world ending apocalypses. We have super strength, speed, stamina and a high pain threshold." She answered as casually as she could, trying to push the fear she felt earlier down.

"Thought as much." She eyed him curiously. Her brow creased, she knew that he wasn't telling her something, and she didn't like secrets. One way or another she was going to find out.

"Spike?"

"Slayers have other abilities." He sighed. "And you just experienced one of 'em."

She just looked at him, confused but eager yet to hear it.

"You just had a slayer vision. It tells you things that will or might happen. Sometimes they're not understandable, others clear as day. Those are the ones you need to be concerned more about."

She stared blankly at him, almost fazed. 

"Knives?" He waved his hand in front of her face, trying to catch her attention.

"So, you're saying my vision is telling me that... I'm going to die?" She sobbed.

To be continued.


	2. Familiar Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knives has just experienced her first Slayer vision, only that it foresees her death at the hands of a deranged vampire. Spike now finds himself solving the young girl's dream but other horrifying events occur Knives. Whilst Buffy and Faith are dealing with a situation that they do not know fully about and Spike makes a call to the least person he'd expect.

                                                                               

 

 

Spike looked up at the fearful face of the young slayer, her eyes brimming with tears. He knew that night she was unprepared for regular fledglings but didn't think that she could face against an apocalypse or even once thought about how she would fair face to face with death. She maybe a slayer but she was still a girl and still so young, so afraid of dying.

Honestly he replied, "I don't know, Bit. I really don't know." He thought for a while before he continued. "'M gonna call some people who might know, okay?"

She nodded slowly, not allowing to trust her voice yet. Spike pattered her shoulder before walking towards the lounge, taking a phone out of his pocket as he did so.

Knives shook herself out of her state as much as possible before moving to the bathroom, not even bothering with shutting the door behind her. She washed her face clean of her tears with freezing cold water, she took a few deep breaths before pulling off her t-shirt and threw it into her laundry basket. She reached for her black, silk pajama top when she noticed the claw marks covering her lower arms.

The deep wounds started oozing out the first rivulets of blood as soon as she took in the sight, as if looking at them opened them afresh. She was too shocked to do anything, too shocked to even move. Her face paled over even more than usual as she watched to blood drip down onto the floor, deep red splotches covering the white tiled floor.

Spike was on the phone with Buffy in the lounge describing Knives' dream in full detail. "Yeah. No, she said she didn't see his face, all she could see were eyes and fangs, luv."

"Okay, okay. But could it possibly mean that it will happen word for word? Maybe it's only the smallest details that could come true, I mean the dream I had about the Judge -"

"Shhh..." Spike interrupted, catching a whiff of something in the air. The taste burning on his tongue, a metallic taste tantalising his taste buds and the scent of copper filling his lungs. His head tilted towards the bathroom, the intoxicating aroma coming from down the corridor.

"What is it? Spike, what's wrong?" Buffy demanded down the phone.

"Call you back, pet." he answered, hanging up without another word and stormed into the bathroom.

He found Knives standing in front of the sink, her arms coated in blood that continued to drip onto the floor, creating a deep red pool at her feet.

"Knives?" Spike stepped towards her, cautiously taking her hands without causing further damage.

"D-Do slayer dreams normally cause this?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Spike wrenched a towel from the shelf next to the sink and gently blotted the blood off her shaking arms. "No, they don't. What happened?" he asked, carefully laving her wounds gently with the rough towel.

"I don't know. I just went to change clothes, then I-I saw these on my arms. They didn't start to bleed til I looked at them. Spike, what's happening?" Her voice shaking and her eyes filling with tears again, her face pleading him to help her.

"I'm not really sure. But lets get these tended to, yeah?" Spike's face didn't show anything but if it wasn't for those expressive, blue eyes then she wouldn't know that he was concerned and worried for her.

After Spike had laved the wounds closed he told Knives to go back to bed while he made a couple of calls to Buffy and some old friends. However, she couldn't seem to close her eyes as every time she did, she saw that demonic face what teared her throat to shreds in her nightmare and felt a warm stickiness coat her arms. She looked down at them but didn't see any red liquid flow from her sealed wounds.

Spike stomped back into the lounge and called Buffy and Faith to explain why he hanged up so suddenly, on the other end of the line he could hear the rustling of paper and thumps of something hard dropped onto a table. "We need to look this up now." Buffy said as she handed some texts to Faith.

"We're gonna need more help on this, you don't exactly have all the information in the world, luv," he suggested, "I'll call Red and the whelp, hopefully they'll have some other texts with some info on this."

"Yeah, okay. Maybe I can get hold of Andrew too." Spike groaned at the mention of the very annoying and impressionable boy. Buffy assured him that he'll only hear from Andrew if it was really important.

"Okay, then, pet. I'll get calling the Calvary and you get hold of the git." He could hear her stifling a laugh on the other end and smiled. "I miss you, Buffy."

"I miss you too. But we need to concentrate on the mission for now."

"Why couldn't this slayer be in Italy with us?" He whined. Buffy could imagine a little pout on Spike's handsome face. "I mean we would have a better chance at protecting her an' all." he added when he heard Buffy's giggle.

"You just miss getting me naked every night." 

"Well it feels like I've wasted a day if I haven't made you scream at least once," he sneered.

"Pig!"

"I bet I'm not the only one missing our little rough an' tumble, yeah?" he purred into the phone.

"I don't know what you mean." Buffy huffed.

"Oh I think you do. I bet you toss an' turn in our bed, getting hot an' bothered from thinking about me. Dipping your little hand down into your naughty bits and imagining that it's my hand teasing your wet, hot cun-"

"Ewwww, teenager in the room!" Spike was interrupted by Knives' shrieking voice as she entered the room and heard that disturbing end of the conversation.

"I thought you were sleeping, Bit." Spike held the phone to his shoulder, trying to muffle the sounds of him and Knives' chatting but Buffy was able to make out some pieces of the conversation.

"And I thought you were calling someone about our situation," she countered.

"Just got a little side tracked, what are you doing still up?" he asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

"After what just happened you expect to sleep soundly?"

"Right, let me finish this up and I'll get calling some other friends." Spike motioned to the phone held tightly to his shoulder.

"Fine, just no more phone sex, please." her nose wrinkled in disgust and picked up the remote as she sat in the gyro chair and turned on the TV, she first noticed the time shown on the TV listings; 6:30 AM. 

Spike held the phone to his ear again and heard Buffy and Faith in a fit of giggles. "You girls done with the giggle fest yet?"

"S-Sorry, was that her?" Buffy panted, catching her breath back.

"Yeah, luv. I'm a bit surprised she's not too shaken up by the recent events." He looked over at the girl watching TV with a blank expression on her face.

"She's probably trying to act tough or something, you should know that by now." 

"Yeah, I remember. Well, I better start calling the scoobies."

"Okay, call you later. I love you, Spike."

"I love you too, Buffy. Speak to you soon," he crooned.

"Bye," he heard the click before the line went dead. He placed the phone back into his pocket and walked over to Knives who continued to stare blankly at the TV.

 

Buffy slumped back into her seat across from Faith and looked up to the ceiling, praying to the powers that be that whatever the ugly blighters did last night wasn't connected to the newest slayer. But knowing that the slayer's situation started straight after what she and Faith tried to prevent that night, it was very plausible that they were both connected and that their young slayer sister is most possibly doomed.

"You gotta tell him, B," Faith said as she watched Buffy continue to stare up at the ceiling, searching for the answers. "He needs to know what happened."

"I know, Faith. But," she sighed, "I'm just afraid he's going to be disappointed in me that we failed. It was all my fault." Buffy closed her eyes tightly, trying not to imagine what Spike would say to her.

"This is Spike we're talking 'bout. The cool, awesome vampire who understands you. Hell, the rest of us are still trying to wrap our lobes around you. 'Sides, B it wasn't your fault." Faith assured her.

Buffy pulled her gaze away from the ceiling and looked at Faith, the expression she gave; Buffy knew that Faith wouldn't let it go without a fight. She knew all too well that if she wasn't willing to tell Spike, then Faith was more likely to call him herself and with details of her own version of events.

Eventually, after minutes of staring Buffy sighed, accepting the fact and picked up the closest hard-back to start researching.

"Fine, I'll tell him that we couldn't stop the ritual last night. I'll call him tomorrow, alright?" Buffy flipped open the book and coughed as the dust flew off the text and into the air.

"Okay, you better." Faith picked up a book of her own and flicked through the ancient pages.

 

Spike sat down on the red, leather sofa and watched Knives stare blankly in the direction of the TV. He blatantly knew that she wasn't paying any attention to what was on, there was too much for her to think about. A vision telling her that she was going to die, waking up with bleeding claw marks all over her forearms and the fact that her only solace at the precise moment was a former slayer murderer.

He heard her heart begin to race and saw her face starting to crumble, tears streaming down her cheeks again and she raised her hands to her face. Spike was immediately by her side and wrapping his arms around her shaking form as she began to sob quietly. He soothed her misery by rocking her like a child and whispering sweet nothings into her hair. 

Knives never liked to be treated like child or a helpless little girl, but tonight she didn't care. She was going to die and there's nothing she could do about it, tearing down the walls she built around herself seemed to be the best remedy for now. For years she always thought that it was easier to not let anyone in, never let them care or comfort or even allowed them into her life. But now, weeping in this man's arms, all the pain and remorse just flowed away along with her tears.

After what seemed like an hour of silent crying, Spike felt Knives' heart rate return to normal and her tears stopped rolling down her face. He raised her head up to meet her gaze and saw that she was beginning to fall asleep in his arms. After she wiped her eyes dry he lifted her onto her shaking feet.

"Lets get you to bed, yeah?" Knives nodded and let him walk her back to her room. She laid back down into the plush mattress as Spike pulled the covers over her before he headed for the bathroom.

He immediately noticed the small puddle of blood under the sink from where Knives had spotted the gory marks on her skin. Pulling the already blood stained towel from the basket, he soaked up the red liquid on the tiled floor then shoved it back into the basket. Spike walked out of the blinding, white room and passed the sleeping slayer on his way back to the lounge.

He had already pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number that he had never used before when he entered the large area. The phone ringed for several seconds before an overly cheery voice answered.

"'llo, Lorne. Missed me?"

To be continued. 


	3. Getting Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorne shows up to read Knives and her future doesn't look so bright, whilst in Italy the gang get together to form a plan of research involving a Bringer. What they find out is definitely not what they hoped to hear.

 

                                                                                

 

 

By the time Knives woke up it was well past mid-day, the sunlight blocked by her heavy blinds over her bedroom window. She was still tired and restless from hours before she went back to bed, the memory of the dream still embedded into her mind and the faint marks on her arms did nothing to ease her worries.

Spike had fallen asleep on the love seat when she walked into the lounge on her way to the kitchen for breakfast - well, brunch now -. He had taken off his red over-shirt and the black t-shirt he wore underneath. His boots laid on the floor next to the gyro chair, she was grateful that he left his jeans on, and he laid sprawled on the leather seat with the thin blanket riding low over his hips.

Knives had never seen a guys chest in person before - maybe on TV and the entire collection of Twilight DVDs she'd bought - and his was so taut and well muscled. Confused by the fall and rise of his chest indicated that he was breathing, Knives knew that vampires didn't need to breathe cause their dead; so why was he bothering with unneeded breath?

What felt like hours of staring, she was startled back into reality when Spike rolled onto his side and mumbled something she couldn't quite hear in his sleep. Although that snapped her back to herself, she continued to watch the strange vampire sleep.

"You know it's rude to stare," Spike said, his eyes still shut. With an 'eep' Knives fled the lounge and into the small, compact kitchen. Spike smiled when he heard her increased heart rate and the smell of very faint arousal coming from the young slayer. He then decided to open his eyes and get up since he'd already been awake for at least an hour trying to get some sleep on the small sofa.

Walking into the kitchen area, he saw Knives finish off a bowl of Wheatabix and tossed the now empty bowl into the sink to be washed up later. She felt his presence as she dumped the bowl and turned to face him, her cheeks blushing a deep red when she noticed his chest was still bare.

"Like what you see?" he teased. Knives averted her gaze to prevent further embarrassment as he glided a hand over his torso.

"You think you're sooo funny, don't you?" She said, as she slipped passed him and back into the lounge. She sank down onto the gyro chair, picking up the remote and switched the TV on.

"Need to pass the time somehow, don't I?" Spike slipped his tight, black t-shirt back on and sat on the arm of the love seat.

"Who'd you call last night?"

"Huh?"

"Last night, after I went to bed. You said you were gonna call some other people." She took her attention off the screen and focused it on the blond man sitting comfortably on the arm of the sofa.

She watched his expression as Spike gathered up what he remembered before drifting off to sleep for three hours. "Called an old friend of mine, well acquaintance really. Hopefully he can suss out the dream or maybe those marks."

Spike silently cursed himself for bringing up the events of hours before when Knives looked down at her covered forearms and refused to make eye contact with him for a while. He should've known that reminding her of the traumas she experienced the night before was not the best thing for her today.

_Bugger! Could I be even more of a wanker?_

Eventually, after minutes of uncomfortable silence, he got up from his seat and strolled to the kitchen to find some raw meat in the fridge as he hadn't eaten since last night. Spike thought back to his conversation with Lorne as he reached for a gammon steak, after many minutes of arguing with the overgrown leprechaun, Lorne finally agreed to help out. Relieved that he happened to be running a demon/human club in London when he left Angel and the team ten years ago.

Holding the bloody meat to his mouth, his face shifted and pierced his fangs through the plastic packaging and into the tender flesh. Sucking the cold, bitter blood into his hungry mouth, too wrapped up in feeding he hadn't noticed that Knives had stalked into the kitchen and watched him feed in wrapped fascination. 

When he had gotten all the blood out of the steak, Spike lowered the meat from his mouth and finally noticed Knives looking at him from the entrance of the kitchen. He sighed in exasperation and shifted back into his handsome human features, holding the bloodless steak awkwardly; not knowing what to do with it now.

"Sorry, Bit. Haven't had the chance to eat since last night." Knives just watched in puzzled amazement. Spike told her the night before that he has a soul but no longer had the chip what stopped him from feeding off humans so she was strangely intrigued by his eating habits.

"Is that how you feed then?" Spike just looked at her in regret of getting caught of feeding in front of this young slayer. "I mean, you don't have the chip and you have a soul."

"Yeah, but normally I buy packs of blood at the butchers. Don't usually eat like this though." He answered nervously, not knowing if this slayer was repulsed by his actions. Spike just stood there awkwardly, still holding the meat as he talked.

Knives steadily moved towards him and took the steak from his hand, removing the meat from the package and threw the plastic in the recycling and placed the meat into the bin outside. She turned back to him once she came back into the kitchen.

"We'll get some blood for you tonight." She quietly said, not knowing whether to look at him or not after that.

"Okay," Spike looked at the shaken girl and suddenly realised what she was secretly asking with her statement. "You want me to stay with you then?"

The seemingly small girl snapped her head up and looked at the blond man who seemed to be very perceptive of her since the moment they met. She didn't know how to answer without coming across as helpless or in distress, she hated feeling that way - she's a damn slayer for Christ sake - since the moment Knives found out she was a slayer. The word slayer sounded strong, independent and powerful, not a damsel in distress or a sniveling child. She just felt trapped between a rock and a hard place at that moment.

"I-I guess, now that we have this situation. That's if you don't mind staying here." Knives stuttered as she tried to keep eye contact with him as much as possible.

Spike took in what she said carefully, from his experiences with Buffy he knew that she was trying to seem strong and in control as slayers are expected to be. But also that it's a mask to protect themselves from harm of the outer world, possibly why this slayer lives alone.

He cautiously took a step forward and laid the palm of his hands on her small shoulders. "It's fine, luv," he answered soothingly, "'sides I was thinking the same thing, what with the dream, you said I was nowhere near you. So as long as I'm around there's no chance of that happening." Spike insisted as he lowered his hands off her shoulders.

"Okay," Knives nodded. She then remembered their conversation back in the lounge before they came into the kitchen. "Spike, what is your friend going to do?"

Spike's face just wore an expression of bewilderment, then a few moments changed to sudden realisation and recognition after absorbing her words.

"Right...er... He can read people, their emotions, thoughts, past memories and future. He's coming over today to read you, find out 'bout the situation from your point of view. Don't suppose he's been in the game since he left Angel an' the rest of the gang though." Spike ran his hand through his blond locks as he answered.

Knives didn't fully understand what Spike meant by 'read' but assumed that his friend is some kind psychic with his cards and table cloth and candles. She just simply agreed to it and waltzed into her room and changed quickly into her casual wear. When she came back, they both got started talking over new, comfortable sleeping arrangements.

 

Meanwhile, back in Venice; Buffy, Faith and Dawn were finishing off a late lunch which Buffy found uncomfortable as Faith kept glaring at her throughout the entire meal. The former Key eyed the old slayers suspiciously, watching the silent interactions as she bit into her crayfish baguette. Buffy squirmed in her seat under Faith's gaze whilst eating her pasta salad with lightning speed, trying to avoid the confrontation of the stubborn woman.

Eventually, as Buffy was down to two mouthfuls of pasta left, Dawn became frustrated with the telepathic conversation. "Okay, what is with you two?" she asked impatiently.

"Mmmph?" Buffy whipped her head round to her young sister with a gagging mouthful of pasta.

Faith watched Buffy helplessly and unsuccessfully avoiding the question. "Yeah, B. What is up?" she asked innocently as she dropped her fork on her plate, her arms folded across her chest with a furious glare.

Typical Buffy decided to wait out telling - not just Spike - everyone about their failure to prevent the demonic ritual last night. Faith may not have been a slayer as long as Buffy has, but she well knows the importance of informing the council or other people involved with the slayer. This would allow them a better chance at researching the ritual and defeating whatever it is that they've summoned or created. Her insolence could cost someone's life - namely the newest slayer - and create chaos on Earth once again, and Buffy knows that very well.

"Um...yeah... You see, Dawn," she began nervously, "remember me and Faith went to stop the demonic ritual last night?" Dawn nodded. "Well, it didn't go so well. We were unable to stop it." She sighed.

Faith decided to take pity on her slayer sister and added, "It wasn't your fault, B. Heck it wasn't any of our faults, those uglies managed to hold us back while they performed their mojo. Musta upped their game when we kept buttin' in." She patted Buffy's shoulder as she finished.

Dawn stood up sharply and dashed for some books and went straight back to the table and poured them in the middle, grabbing one as she sat back down to start the research. "Well, we better get started, and I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier." She pouted, she was left out most of the time back in Sunnydale and she insisted on helping out more since the battle with the First.

"It's not just that, Dawnie." Buffy added, stopping Dawn's movements with a light touch of her hand. Her sister dropped the book and tilted her head curiously at her. "Spike called last night. He's found the slayer and well, she had a vision straight after the ritual had finished." She waited for her sister to stop babbling questions before she continued. "She dreamt that this vampire ripped her throat out and not only did she have a vision, when she woke up there were claw marks on her arms. Scared the poor girl to death."

"The 'to death' part is a figure of speech, right?" Dawn asked wide eyed at what she just heard.

"Just a figure of speech. So we're going to need the entire gang on this, could you call Andrew for us?" Dawn got up and made her way to the phone on the coffee table and started dialling.

Faith turned to Buffy with a silent question written on her face. "I'll call him tonight, Faith. Don't go assuming that I'm backing out."

"Just makin' sure, B. Just makin' sure."

 

The rest of the day was spent clearing out a walk in closet to set up Spike's makeshift bedroom. Knives laid out an air mattress and flung two pillows and a blanket on top of the cushioned surface, laying it out perfectly into a comfortable looking bed. She piled the stuff taken out of the space into an unused cupboard in the kitchen, squishing the contents inside as best she could.

They heard a knock at the door several hours after sorting out Spike's bed, Spike swaggered towards it and opened to let in a green-skinned, horned, red-eyed, smartly dressed demon. Knives looked up from her seat on the sofa and her eyes went wide at the sight of a demon in her home, she immediately reached underneath the seat and produced a gleaming knife and flung the cold steel towards it.

The creature yelped and staggered backwards as the weapon sailed across the room, Spike grabbed it's arm and pulled the snivelling demon away from the direction of the knife. He soon realised that it had already plunged into the door frame ten inches away from the creature's head.

"Bit, what are you doing?" Spike asked, alarmed at her reaction to Lorne, staying in between them to keep her from harming Lorne.

"Wait this is the guy who's going to help us?" she asked him ludicrously, "he's a demon, Spike!"

"Yes he's a demon. But he's harmless." Spike assured her.

"Huh?"

"It's true, Scissor hands." Lorne held his hands up in a sign of a white flag - well green flag according to his green skin - and backed further away from the slayer.

"He's a pacifist, can't stomach the violence and gore. Reason why he left Angel and the gang after killing the Black Thorn."

Knives looked back and forth between Spike and the seemingly harmless demon, she eyed him cautiously and noticed how he slightly shook under her gaze. She felt sympathetic and guilty for scaring him, the way he looked was too much for her and began to mumble her apologies.

"Hang on, some demons are harmless?" she looked to Spike for answers.

"Yeah, but they tend to avoid slayers. Most live normal lives and provide good service to the community. Who'd ya think fixes the sewers when they're blocked up? Or delivers pizza after dark?"

"Oh," she sighed. She thought briefly, knowing fully well that she wasn't as educated as Spike was with demons. "No wonder the delivery guy seems skittish," Knives joked. They all took a seat in the lounge; Knives in the gyro chair and Lorne on the sofa with Spike.

"So, why don't we start with introductions then now that we've finished the knife throwing. I'll go out buy some drinks and blood for the rest of the evening." Spike suggested as he picked up his duster and walked out the door, leaving Knives and Lorne together.

"Got ya, Hotshot," Lorne replied just before the door shut behind the black-clad vampire, "I'm Lorne and if I have guessed right kiddo, you must be the new slayer on the block."

"Yeah, sorry about the knife. I'm still a bit new with the whole thing," Knives said shyly, "I'm Knives by the way, if you haven't got that already."

"No way, that's really your name?" he chuckled, "Very unique, makes for an interesting person it does."

"I guess, um so what do you do since you already know what I am?" She asked.

"Well, I own a demon/human karaoke club. Good way to find out if anyone has problems with which I can help with or have a nice chit chat since I can read them easily there, but mainly good fun for all." Lorne replied cheerfully.

"How exactly do you read people by the way? Sorry I just never seen a demon like you before and I've  _definitely_  still got a lot to learn on demon-ology."

Lorne just giggled, not like he would ever try to stifle them, and answered whole heartedly. "I listen to people sing; emotions, their thoughts, memories just roll off them. Their future is quite easy to find among them but obviously nothing's written in stone."

"Wait a minute, did you just say 'sing'?! I don't sing mister." Knives crossed her arms in a defensive manner.

"Hey, hey, Shortstraw. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do. But, it's basically the only way I can read you." Lorne said, his hands held up in front of him.

Knives thought over this, thinking that Spike must of come up with some sort of cruel prank, but too much has happened so he couldn't possibly be this mean to her. Especially after the most traumatic night of her life. Also he couldn't know about this secret she vowed to take to her grave after she became a slayer - she used to be a singing girlie girl before she changed into the person she is today.

"If I sing will you promise to not to discuss my singing for as long as we both shall live?" she sighed.

"No worries, though normally I have someone sing a line or verse. I'll have to have you sing an entire song to make absolute sure of this dream I've heard too much about and those, um marks," he confessed.

"OK, fine."

Knives took some time to think on her choice of song, then with a deep breathe she began.

(Link to song: Don't Tell Me. <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMbIipvQL0c>)

 

#You held my hand and walked and walked me home, I know.  

Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh.

You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  

Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love          

Guys are so hard to trust.#

 

#Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?                                                                                                

The one who gives it all away, yeah.#

 

At that moment, Spike - like the creature of the night he is - slipped through the front door silently unnoticed by any of the room's occupants as he carried a brown paper bag full of packs of pig's blood in one hand. A six pack in the other. He heard a sinfully, amazing singing voice drifting all around him coming from Knives.

 

#Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?                                                

Did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry?                                              

Don't try to tell me what to do,                                                                                          

Don't try to tell me what to say,                                                                                          

You're better off that way.#

 

Spike lingered next to the door as he listened to her sing, he saw an almost smile on her face or the joy in her voice. Since he met the slayer in the cemetery after every passing minute he'd meet the girl inside, this reminded him of when he got the chip and started to get to know Buffy. The real Buffy. And how he came to love both the girl and the slayer; the power, strength and persistence, vulnerability, kindness and love.

As he stood there watching he thought of her a little bit like Dawn, she had that same teenage character about her. He always thought of Dawn as a little sister whether he liked it or not - not that he doesn't like it, it's good to know that someone would always be on his side.

He stood there thinking about his little family back home as Knives sang.

 

#Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck.                    

Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget.                        

I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset.                            

So get out of my head get off of my bed yeah that's what I said.#

 

#Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?                                                                          

The one who throws it all away.#

 

#Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?                                                

Did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry?                                              

Don't try to tell me what to do,                                                                                          

Don't try to tell me what to say,                                                                                          

You're better off that way#

 

#This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong.                              

Any thoughts of you and me have gone away.#

 

#Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?                                                

Did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry?                                              

Don't try to tell me what to do,                                                                                          

Don't try to tell me what to say,                                                                                          

You're better off that way.                                                                                                  

Better off that way.                                                                                                            

I'm better off alone anyway.#

 

Knives waited for Lorne to finish with his analysis of what he'd just heard, when they both heard the sound of clapping coming from the direction of door. Spike was stood in front of the recently closed door and sauntered over to the two of them. Lorne looked over to where Spike praised the girl for her singing whilst her face turned a very deep scarlet colour, grabbing a pillow and hiding her mortified face behind the ebony curtain.

"Shut up, Spike. You weren't supposed to hear that," she mumbled into the pillow, "and how long were you standing there for?"

Spike deeply chuckled at her obvious embarrassment, "Since the first chorus, luv. Avril Lavigne, right?" All he got for an answer was a low, muffled groan from the girl before he turned to Lorne for the results of the reading.

He gestured to the kitchen where they'd be out of hearing range. Lorne looked over to where Knives sat to double check that she wouldn't be able to here.

"Well?" Spike asked.

"She's definitely linked to the ritual, not a coincidence I'm afraid," Lorne answered with deep remorse. "Those marks mean that the ritual has marked her for something I'm not quite sure," there was a very audible curse from the vampire, "and the vision, all I could make out from her future was that there's a symbol on skin."

"What kind of symbol?"

"I don't know, I think it was a heart with a scar going through it. All I know is that it was glowing."

Spike remembered the mark that was on Knives' sleeve when they first met last night and ideas raced through his head. He stomped back into the lounge and requested Knives to show him her arms. Coming upon yet the same symbol on the same sleeve, he rolled it up to reveal a birthmark on her wrist; the same symbol embedded on her skin.

"Is this it?" He looked to Lorne, he simply nodded.

"Is what  _it_?" Knives demanded, really getting creeped out by what's happening.

"Lorne saw this symbol in your future, said it was glowing."

"What?!"

 

Back in Italy, Buffy and Faith had gathered what's left of the gang; Dawn, Willow, Xander and Andrew. They gathered around a table covered in dusty old books searching for any references on the demonic ritual as Xander discussed the differences between American and English donuts with Dawn and Andrew as they clearly had run out of ideas.

Buffy slammed another useless book shut in frustration, clearly having no luck in finding any answers to the young slayer's dream or information on the ritual, whilst Faith and Willow talked over any spells or incantations to protect the girl.

"Whaaa! We're never gonna figure this out," Buffy whined, burying her head in the growing pile of ancient texts. "How are we supposed to prevent an apocalypse if we don't even know what we're up against?"

"Apocalypse? Jeez, B. What makes you think that the ritual has conjured up a new end of the world crises?" Faith turned to study her sister slayer.

"Well, I think that the girl's vision and the ritual is more than a coincidence. They're both connected somehow, just like the Bringer's are with the ritual."

"Wait the Bringer's are connected?" Dawn pulled herself away from the more or less discussion with Xander and Andrew. She waited for Buffy and Faith to nod simultaneously. "I think I have an idea."

And with that, everyone immediately settled around the table eagerly. Dawn stood at the end to announce them one of her own plans - even though it was already used back when they were fighting the First - as this meant that she was doing more to help rather than research.

"Guys, you remember when we captured a Bringer back in Sunnydale and got him to talk?"

"Yeah-"

"Yep-"

"Very-"

"Sure-"

"I don't," Buffy spoke up in the midst of agreement.

"Oh, right we kicked you out then. Sorry about that." Dawn smiled apologetically. "Anyway, I thought we could do the same, even though the Bringer back then didn't say much. Just boasted about how we were gonna die."

"That's your idea?" Xander asked.

"Seems good enough, can't believe we didn't think about it in the first place," Willow agreed with Dawn.

"Yeah, I think it's good, Shortstack. What do you think, B?"

"Wait, I don't get a vote?" Andrew whinged from the opposite side of Faith.

"Don't bother," Xander patted Andrew reassuringly on the shoulder, "believe me, it's a girl thing. Don't get involved."

"Yeah, I think it's good. So how do we get a Bringer then?" Buffy asked round the table.

 

Andrew shrieked in a high-girl's voice as he dodged an axe swinging down to his left side, the blade just barely missing his head. Buffy swooped from the right as Andrew ducked and somersaulted over his quivering form and lunged at the cloaked being with a dagger. As the Bringer dived away from the instrument, Dawn and Xander came rushing towards him with a net, his momentum taking him straight into the trap. It squirmed inside the ropes, hoping to get free as Faith came up behind and whacked him over the head with a sharp blow of a lead pipe, knocking him straight out.

Andrew stood up and brushed himself off when he saw that the danger subsided. "OK, next time someone else has to be the bait." He suggested.

Obviously most of them ignored him as they loaded the unconscious Bringer into the van whilst Dawn was the only one to congratulate him for his bravery and patted him on the back. Xander, Dawn and Andrew clambered into the back with the Bringer, slamming the sliding door shut behind them. In the front, Buffy and Faith sat side by side with Faith at the wheel.

"Lets get him to Willow."

 

Hours later, the Bringer is chained up against the wall, manacles around his wrists and ankles and the links looped through rungs in the cellar wall. Awakened a few hours ago yet he has not appeared to struggle, only accepting his position in the situation.

Willow kneels before him, a book in her hands and chants in a language the others choose not to find out which.

"Kendinizi çok uykulu hissetmeye bashliyorsunuz. Çok uykulu, çok uykulu. Gözlerinizin önünde sallamak için cep saatim yok ama, sizin de gözleriniz yok. Speak to us."

A beat.

"Now what?" Buffy asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Now we wait til someone starts talking funny." Dawn answered.

"Huh?"

"I am a drone in the mind that is evil," Xander began.

"And here we go," Willow said turning around to face Xander as he transmitted the Bringer's words to them.

"Okay, hold up I just need to make a quick call." Buffy delved into her coat pocket for her phone and started dialing.

"I say I am a part of the great darkness." Xander/Bringer continued.

 

Spike heard a muffled ringing coming from his pocket, he left the conversation with Knives and Lorne to answer and striding into the kitchen away from them to talk privately.

" 'llo, luv."

"Hey, Spike. Listen there was something I forgot to tell you last night - well actually avoided telling you because I thought I could handle it but-"

"Breathe, Buffy. You're gonna hyperventilate on me." He waited until he heard her taking a deep calming breath in. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"You, see. Faith and I couldn't prevent the ritual last night and now we think that, um-?"

"Knives."

"-Knives, is connected somehow. Wait what?"

Spike chuckled lightly down the phone. "Knives is the girl's name, pet."

"Oh, okay then. Anyway, we think that she's somehow connected."

"She is, I just had her read by a friend of mine. Says her future's not too bright at the moment." Spike sighed.

"Well, it's a good thing that we're forcing a Bringer to talk - actually talk through Xander because they don't have tongues apparently."

"Is he talking now?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah, but I'm warning you he's not making much sense or cooperating for a matter of fact."

Spike could faintly hear Xander's voice on the other end saying some mumbo-jumbo,  _I am only a fragment of the We..._

Quickly, he motioned for Lorne to come over and listen in, "Put it on speaker, pet."

 

"Can you tell us what the ritual last night was for?" Willow lightly asked her dazed looking friend.

Obediently, he answered in an eerie low voice that nearly didn't sound like her hyperactive friend. "We obey to serve the First. He had ordered us to destroy the legacy of the Slayer, starting with the youngest of the remaining three.

"Our ritual has brought forth the instrument in which to fulfil our commands. The girl is already marked for death."

_The cuts on her arms, they're only marking Knives for death. The poor chit..._

Next to him, he felt Lorne stiffen, as he usually did with this sort of talk back at Wolfram and Hart, and heard a very audible gulp elicit from his throat.

"What is the instrument exactly?" Dawn spoke up in the background on the end of the phone, "Is it a plague a curse...?"

"We have arisen the Dark Soul, it will destroy her and the rest of the slayers."

Lorne's eyes widened in panic at the mention of 'the Dark Soul', thoughts flashing back to when Spike had been non-corporeal and the Angel had the entire gang look up the name. Over thirty-two hundred references and found the one they were looking for; Matthias Pavayne, dark soul number 182.

Managed to magic his way out of hell to stay anchored between plains and fed hell other souls that have left their bodies, died in service of Wolfram and Hart. During that time, with Spike being a ghost - more or less - tried to feed the spectral vampire and ended being recorporealised and locked away for eternity.

But the book they researched for the Dark Soul had other references, four of them about an unstable member of Buffy's former scoobies and leader of his own world saving gang. Unless he gained perfect happiness and therefore they would be all doomed to the wrath of his counterpart, and they have all fallen victims to his plans. The First had just brought out the most unpredictable, powerful and deadly weapon he has left.

Angelus.

To be continued.


	4. Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorne tells the gang about the Dark Soul and who he thinks might be it. Knives demands some answers from Spike as the situation has reached its point. But how does Knives take the information?

                                                 

 

 

Eventually, the Bringer became less than useless and they all agreed to Faith hacking his head off, Xander jerked out of the spell clutching his neck and rasped for breath as the feel of the axe was way too real for his liking.

Spike felt Lorne stiffen next to him to the point of cramping, he'd been that way since he heard the words 'Dark Soul' and Spike wondered why he recognized the name and feared it ever so.

On the other end of the phone, Buffy told everyone to start researching the Dark Soul, cause whatever it is must be powerful and very dangerous. They immediately begun to pick up books when Buffy heard Spike and Lorne conversing over the phone.

"You're sure?"

"Only a little, if I could read her again maybe I can see a bit more than the birthmark in her future." Lorne answered skittishly.

"Spike, what are you guys talking about?" Buffy demanded, the rest of the gang heard her talking to Spike again and she thought they might as well hear it, so she placed the phone on the table and plugged in the speaker to hear them clearly.

"Lorne thinks he might know who the Dark Soul is," Spike answered.

"Really, who?" Dawn spoke up.

"Our old pal Angelus, Nibblet," silence fell at the name. Everyone had blank expressions on their faces, trying not to show their fear or remember the terrible things that creature had done in the past. "He's not quite sure though, says there 'bout over thirty-two hundred different references. Well, I guess a little less than that since we took care of one 'em back at Wolfram and Hart."

Buffy pulled Faith to the other side of the room, they talked in hush whispers for a good long while til they turned back to the group. "Okay, I think we have a plan of action." She announced to the curious scoobies.

 

Back in London, Knives hid in the corridor and stood back against the wall so as not to be seen by the soulful master vampire and empath demon as she listened to the conversation hidden from her. She didn't know as much about demon-ology as Spike or the other slayers, but one thing she knew for sure was that whatever the 'Dark Soul' was, it was a guarantee that her vision was going to come true.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

What she hated right at that moment, however, was that Spike was keeping vital information from her, she's the one who's going to die; she at least had the right to know what the hell was going on. Since she was read by Lorne whenever she asked him about the situation he'd shy away and tell her not to worry about it and that he was dealing with it. She had a feeling that Spike was only protecting her from the truth, but right now she was sure that she'd reached the point of no return; she was already terrified by the vision. Whatever they had found out couldn't possibly frighten her to the edge of insanity, or if it could then it was a risk she was more than willing to take.

Knives left her spot in corridor to where she'd wait to corner Spike and demand answers from him, one way or another.

 

Spike hung up the phone and bid Lorne goodnight as he left the apartment, as soon as Spike closed the door behind Lorne and turned round, Knives had him pinned to the door with a furious glare plastered on her face. Spike looked at her as if she'd just grown two heads, he tried to shift away from her but she swiftly pulled a stake out and placed it over his heart.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," she spat out coldly.

"What the bleeding hell has gotten into you?" Spike stayed as still as a dead man possibly could, trying not to tick her off more than she already was.

"You've been avoiding my questions since Lorne read me, I want answers and I want them now!" She pushed the stake a little into his chest to remind him he was in the presence of a slayer.

Spike sighed in exasperation, he'd seen that tight-lipped resolve look many times on Buffy, and the way Knives stood told him that she wasn't going to give up without a fight. She was the one dying after all, she deserved to know the truth, but the reason he hasn't done so is he just doesn't want to cause any more pain towards the young girl. He'd found out that she's already gone through too much, she doesn't deserve any more weight holding her down.

After a few minutes glaring at each other, he took a deep breath and began to spill, finally giving up. "Lorne found that your vision will come true I'm afraid, Bit. Also the ritual back in Italy couldn't be prevented and it happened round 'bout the same time as your vision, and it's not a coincidence."

Spike took a few minutes to study Knives, watching for any expression to cross her face but none shone through.  _Looks like those walls are back up._

"We also got some info on what the ritual was for, the slayers and their gang of scoobies found out-"

"I know, Spike," Knives interrupted him in a quiet voice, giving away some emotion she was feeling at that moment. Spike's brow furrowed in confusion, "I overheard you and Lorne talking with them," she explained. As they talked, Knives had lowered her stake to her side and had taken a step back. Spike moved towards her and lightly took hold of her shoulders as he tried to console her.

"Listen, Bit. We're not entirely sure if the Dark Soul is who we're thinking of, but if it is then you need to stay inside at all times." Knives opened her mouth to object. "Not saying that you can't already take care of yourself, just that it's best to make sure." She pouted at him for several minutes till she knew he wasn't giving in and grudgingly agreed, walking to the sofa and slumped down into the seat.

Spike sighed in recognition,  _just like babysitting the Nibblet back in Sunnyhell._

For the rest of the evening they began to organize a routine in which they'd research and train Knives properly in case the worse should happen. They eventually got back to talking casually about the little things till Knives felt drained and Spike urged her to go to bed. He found out that evening that not only did she have an attitude on her - which he deeply admired and was somewhat irritated by - but she was also a little bit like Dawn. Sweet, vulnerable and sometimes hyperactive and annoying but also strong, brave and resilient. 

 _If only she was able to win a battle that way._ Spike thought warily.

 

Somewhere on the edge of the city, a tall, dark figure entered a run down demon bar; exuding death and mayhem in his stride. Most of the demons in the joint coward before him, stepping back into the darkest shadows of the room. One of the most idiotic or seemingly fearless others stepped into his personal space, indicating that he had no business here.

He threw his head back and roared with laughter before turning back to the demon, revealing his vampire visage and swiftly snapped the demon's neck with a flick of his wrist. Every creature in the bar backed away and turned their heads from the sight of the sadistic master vampire. However, the minion of the late demon was spotted by him and was quickly pulled out of his seat by his lapels and slammed into the bar.

The vampire snarled in the cowering demon's face as he pressed his spine painfully into the edge of the bar, threatening to snap it in two. All the bar patrons shied away from the position the demon was in and was especially glad it wasn't them, but still hoped that neither of them were next.

The demon cried out in anguish and pleaded for his life, babbling on about ways he could help the vamp in any situation he was in or give him anything, he just didn't want to die.

"Well," the vampire began casually, "since you offered so nicely. I was wondering if you could tell a bloke where he might find a certain girl."

 

This time, Spike slept comfortably on his air bed in the reasonably-sized walk in closet. He managed to sleep for many hours today, catching up with his sleep from yesterday when suddenly he was awoken by a thump and a muffled curse coming from the lounge. Spike immediately got up, carelessly pulled on his jeans before barging into the room.

He found Knives sprawled on the floor, a 'How to learn karate' DVD playing on the TV and a kick-boxing stand set up next to the minor-ly injured slayer.

"Bit, what are you doing?" Spike asked curiously with one scarred eyebrow raised in question of her state.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm falling on my ass that's what." She replied sarcastically, rubbing her sore tail bone.

Spike looked back at the DVD still playing on the screen then back to Knives as she stayed sat up on the floor. "You know those DVD's are a bunch of bull, right?" He asked as he offered her a hand up.

"I know," she admitted, "but their the closest things I've got to training." She went over to the TV and ejected the disk from the player and put it back in its case before turning back to the vampire, who was biting back a laugh from the sight of a slayer learning from a karate DVD.

"Yeah, laugh it up. Slayer training from a karate video, very funny." She accused him when he couldn't help a snort then just gave out and bellowed in laughter.

When Spike managed to catch his breath and stand up without falling over with another snort, he turned to the annoyed looking girl waiting impatiently for him to finish up his laugh fest.

"You done?" She sternly asked.

"Sorry, didn't think you trained like that, pet. If you want we could start training now that I'm up." Spike offered kindly.

"Only if you put on a shirt," Knives blushed prettily as she finally noticed his bare, well-built torso, "and you might want to do up your jeans before they fall down." She gestured at said jeans which were undone and starting to ride low on his hips, the prominent hip bones peeking out.

Spike smirked at Knives' reddening face and increasing pulse as he done up the zip and button, turned towards the closet to fling on his black tee. Moments later, he walked back into the lounge to set up the place to start training. They swiftly moved the sofa to the side of the room and placed the gyro chair against the wall next to the TV, after everything had been cleared to give them room Spike faced the young slayer in the centre of the lounge.

"Well, lets get started shall we?" Spike clasped his hands together and fell into a semi-relaxed fighting stance, Knives eyed him curiously as she didn't expect to spare with the master vampire.

"Come on," Spike taunted, "lay it on me." He gestured a 'come-and-get-it' motion with his hands till Knives launched herself at him. Spike side-stepped out of the way, grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, slamming her up against the wall using her momentum against her.

Knives struggled against him, trying to twist her arm free only to have him tighten his grip and pull on it. After minutes of struggling, she gave up and waited till he loosened his hold on her and tried to push him off again, but he pushed hard into her and used the wall to keep her still. He leaned into the crook of her neck and set the hairs there in motion as he breathed in her ear.

"See how it easy it is for a vamp to get hold of you like this?" he didn't wait for an answer and continued his lecture. "You're lucky that you've only faced off with stupid, day old fledglings. If it was something like me you'd be dead before me and the other slayers found you here.

"This is why I'm offering to help you, you need proper training, Bit." He then released her and backed away from the now advancing girl. She tried to rush him but he he took hold of her upper arms and kept them to her sides to keep her from lashing out.

"That's why we're gonna start with the basics," Spike let go of her when he took one look at her bewildered expression and gestured at the carpeted floor for her to sit down. She did as he instructed and sat cross-legged in front of him and watched as he knelt before her. Spike took her hands in his as he began the lesson.

"Lesson the first: instinct. You need to learn to trust yours," he watched her frown at him, "what did your instincts tell you, luv."

Knives didn't really want to tell him what they told her, too embarrassed by what he'd say. "Um, block your attack, gain the advantage..." she trailed off as he grinned widely at her babbling.

"No they didn't, did they?" he snorted slightly.

She sighed and figured he knew what her instincts told her, giving up as he reacted just as she expected. "They told me to run." Knives bowed her head in exasperation, not wanting to see the look on his face. However, Spike - persistent as ever - took hold of her chin and gently tilted her head back up to look him in the eye, suddenly serious.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I'm the Slayer, supposed to fight not run away, duh."

"If your instincts are telling you to run, then run. No shame in trusting your gut, pet."

"But-"

"Not 'but's', Knives." She startled at the use of her name, he hadn't used it since they first met, only 'pet', 'luv' and 'Bit'; never her real name. "Listen to them, trust them and do as they tell you to do. You need to depend on them, don't become the kind of slayer I used to kill.

"Those Wanker's who trained them fed them fables and lies, told 'em to keep fighting and never run. That's how I could kill them so easily, they didn't listen to their instincts and slipped up when they didn't plan a strategy."

At that moment, she remembered that he was once the Slayer of Slayers and she became uneasy about being around him, but she still trusted him. Knives felt safe around him, Spike had been nothing but kind and caring, he'd been protecting her since they first met. It felt kinda good to have him offer to train her properly, it just meant that he wasn't going to take over her job as a slayer; only help her out as much as possible.

"Now, next thing you need to know is to how to detect vamps," Spike got up and walked away from where he left Knives on the floor.

"Spike, I already know how to do that," she reasoned as she stayed sat down before him.

"Ah, but you don't know where they're coming from, you only know that they're somewhere near you." Spike countered as he picked up a scarf and brought it to Knives.

She let him blindfold her with the silk material til she felt the need to bother asking him, "Spike, what the hell are you doing?" Knives felt him step away slowly.

"Let your senses out, Bit. Use them to find where I am." Spike explained.

"So we're basically playing 'murder in the dark', right?" she asked sarcastically.

"If you put it that way, then yeah I guess so. Now shhh and start searching." He instructed, Knives sighed grudgingly and kept quiet whilst she concentrated on spreading out her senses.

She could feel her vampire detection sense zoned in slightly on a specific location in the room, feeling his subtle movements as he walked slowly and silently across the room, moving ever so closely behind her. Knives didn't feel intimidated by his presence, instead she was somewhat comforted; his aura sending out soothing waves to her frazzled nerves.

"You're behind me," she smirked, pleased by how easily she managed to stretch out her senses to reach him.

"Very good," Spike answered, he reached towards her and with a tug the scarf was gone. "When using that ability, you need patience. Take your time and breathe, stretch out those slayer senses of yours and once you've pin pointed the vamp - or vamps as the case may be - quickly plan a strategy.

"Don't think too much, a slayer works better with improvisation. Use your imagination, even if you lose your first weapon. Everything around you can become one if you know how to use it."

Spike continued his lessons late into the evening, teaching Knives the basics of weapon use and her calling. Providing her information on who and what a slayer is and the abilities, how she can use them to give her enough edge against the Dark Soul. But for some unknown reason, he knew it would never be enough to keep her alive, maybe she'll live longer than intended but sooner or later she'll die. And this was all Spike could do for her til the rest of the gang arrives in two days.

They continued her sense training and spared with each other as evening dawned. They were completely oblivious to the tall, dark figure watching the apartment, waiting for the right moment to strike and take his plan into effect.

To be continued.


	5. What's in the Dark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scoobies fly to London to protect Knives and search for the Dark Soul to destroy it before it finds her. But the figure in the dark makes his move as Spike reluctantly breaks his promise to stay with Knives.

                                              

 

 

The next evening, a nervous Lorne, a seemingly calm Knives and a very agitated Spike sat in the lounge watching a pre-recorded ITV game show, and munched on some crisps as they waited for their take-out and the scoobies to arrive. As the minutes drew out, Spike paced along behind the sofa listening to Lorne get smacked down by Knives on the general knowledge questions. Lorne argued over the music topic and enlightened Knives on which celebrities he'd worked with and which of them are mentally distraught, making her re-think her views on some favoured actors.

Spike felt the need to kill something, he hadn't slayed a vamp or snapped a demon's neck since he found Knives four nights ago, maybe more. He was literally bouncing from one foot to the other as his craving grew, but he had to stay put to protect Knives and wait for the gang to arrive. It felt like months since the last time he saw his slayer, the first thing he was going to do when he sees her is either sweep her off her feet and kiss her breathless or haul her to the abandoned building from across the street and pound her into oblivion; whispering his loving devotion and sweet endearments into her ear as he watches her beautiful face shine with awed longing.

"Will you stop with the pacing?" Knives complained as the adverts came on, "you're really starting to freak me out." Spike stopped to look at the girl sitting before him, her mask of calm still firmly in place.

"I'm bored." Spike whined like a six year old which made the young slayer giggle, his menacing growl did nothing to stifle her fit of laughter.

"We're all bored, Spike. Why do you think we're watching Tipping Point?"

"I need to kill something."

"Then go to the nearest cemetery and dust a couple of vamps, maybe find one of those demons with the huge horns and basically hard to kill?" she suggested to the now annoying vampire.

"A fayrl demon?"

"Yeah! One of those."

"I'm not leaving you here unprotected - not that I don't think you can protect yourself." He added as she began to glare at him with the same narrowed eyes the other slayers use, promising a world of torture.

"Either you want to protect me," she sneered, "or you just can't wait to see your lover after sooo long."

"Maybe both," Spike admitted sheepishly, "but still, I haven't killed for days. I've got a blood lust going and if I don't get out in the next five minutes then someone in this room is going to end up broken and bleeding on the floor!"

"Preferably you from my foot repeatedly coming into contact with your crotch," Knives joked, "if you really feel the need then go. I'll stay inside with Lorne, just go I'll be alright." she insisted.

Spike thought for a good long while, thinking of many things that could go wrong but most unlikely to happen if she stays indoors the entire time. "You're sure?" Knives nodded impatiently. "All right, don't answer the door unless it's the scoobies or your take-out. I'll be back in half an hour." He didn't take his eyes off her as he made his way out, opening the door and slipping out as the two supernatural beings on the sofa bid him a 'see you later'.

Lorne kept quiet as they argued over such a gruesome topic til Spike left. "I don't know about him, but you can be very scary at times, Sweet Cheeks."

"I know," a brief silence fell between them, the only sound in the room was the TV. "So, what do you think? Which church got banned in 2009 from editing articles on Wikipedia? I'm thinking it's the Church of Scientology."

 

Buffy rhythmically tapped her foot against the lifejacket beneath her seat, irritating her little sister what sat behind her. Anxiously, she twisted the blanket in her fists as she grew impatient to land, just waiting to see her vampire again. She knew that there's the whole Dark Soul summoned to destroy the slayer line, beginning with the youngest of the three. But she just longed for Spike for the past couple of days, or was it months?

Remembering their conversation on the phone couple of nights ago, she blushed at the truth of it. She had missed their time in the bedroom, she struggled to sleep without the comfort of her lover's arms around her.

"You all right, B?" Faith asked as she watched Buffy twist the thin blanket into knots. Buffy looked to her sister slayer next to her then back down at the knotted blanket.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about meeting up with Spike."

Faith looked at the older slayer's blushing face and fully understood what was going through her head. "Oh. So what's first? Talking out this situation or a quick bump an' tickle?"

"If we can keep our hands to ourselves - probably a huge effort for Spike - we are going to talk out the plan to keep her safe."

"Lets just hope that we don't bump into that Dark Soul, 'cause I don't know about you but I really don't want to go up against him. Unless it's Angelus we'll probably be fine, we've taken him out before. Though this new girl, she might not be able to fair against him from what your honey's told us."

"That's very reassuring, Faith." Buffy commented and went back to twisting the knotted fabric and kicking the stored life preserver.

"Hey!" Dawn yelled.

 

The program finished ten minutes after Spike - somewhat - reluctantly left to do a quick patrol and all there was left to watch were box office hits, she argued with Lorne over watching either a comedy horror or a musical. Obviously she won the fight since she had the remote in hand and Lorne was afraid of a repeat with the throwing knife, and she chose the remake of Fright Night. Lorne came over a bit queasy as they watched the vampire Jerry bite the main character's best friend, he didn't like the look of the vamps in the film, thinking that they looked more frightening than the real ones.

"Do you think that they make different types of fake blood?" Knives asked curiously. Lorne peeked a look at the non-fazed girl, he admired how calm she seemed about the situation but also worried for her if she kept those walls up and shut people out, if she survived and still had them up she might not know true happiness.

"What?"

"Fake blood. Do you think they make different types?" Lorne just squirmed at the thought of the red liquid. "I mean you see actors drinking the stuff on TV and there's the kind they use to create blood splatter on set or for makeup."

"Uh, might do, Kiddo. But I tend to not go near that topic." Lorne grimaced, he didn't particularly like discussions involving blood, gore and violence; hence why he tried to look anywhere but the TV. "So, how you handling this situation?" Knives just bowed her head at the reminder of what's been happening these past few days; the nightmare, the marks, Lorne's reading. He suddenly felt guilty for asking.

"I really don't know," Knives began, her voice so quiet; almost inaudible. "I mean, I was so scared at the beginning but," she sighed, "now with the other slayers and their gang and Spike, you. All protecting me, probably shut out from the world. I don't know how to handle this." Lorne finally saw her walls come down just like that, seeing her struggle to hold herself together.

Clutching her knotting stomach, she felt sick as she knew her gruesome end is nearing, feeling it come closer as the minutes flew by. Forcing back the tears that threatened to fall, gathering up behind her eyes making the wet and shiny. With what little mental strength she had, Knives gradually brought the walls back up and turned her attention back to the movie.

They didn't talk much after that except Knives telling Lorne that the scenes in the film are not real and they both complained about the take-out taking so long to arrive even though it wasn't that long ago they ordered.

 

Spike roamed the closest graveyards only finding a few unsuspecting fledglings and got bored as he killed his fifth one tonight, ripping its head clean off and watched the body turn to dust and brushed his hands off. For what seemed hours, he continued to stalk around the headstones till he felt that familiar tingle on the back of his neck, he smiled widely as he turned to find a petite blond dashing towards him. When Buffy was a few feet away, he opened his arms to envelope her into a loving, longing embrace as she leaped towards him.

She hit him with full force but he still stayed standing as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, he instantly forgot everything that happened before he felt his warm slayer pressing against him. Before she caught her breath from running he fastened his mouth onto hers and kissed her feverishly, seeking her soft, pouty lips and warm, wet tongue as he caressed every part of her lovely mouth. 

When Buffy nearly passed out from lack of oxygen, she pulled away to take in gulping breaths of much needed air. Seeing his darkened eyes as she looked up into his sinfully, beautiful face; reluctantly she pushed him away slightly when he tried to pull her back in. "Uh, uh mister. We still need to get through this Dark Soul situation." Spike nodded after her words penetrated his lust fogged brain.

Buffy really missed Spike over the past couple of days, missing waking up to his adoring face looking straight at her in awe, the warm Italian nights they curled on the sofa in each others arms and feeling his cold skin dousing the heat of hers. The way they kiss, the way they work together in slaying and the way they made love. She smiled softly and cupped his face, looking up into his sparkling, blue eyes with her wide green pools.

"But it's nice to know you missed me as much as I missed you." Buffy's heart fluttered as Spike purred lightly, bringing a hand up over hers and nuzzled her palm affectionately.

"Never as much as I did." He breathed, leaving moist opened-mouth kisses on her palm. "Never."

They were both oblivious to anything else but them two as Faith and the gang trudged up towards them, all the girls awed at the loving display whilst the boys became impatient with the two lovers, Andrew brooded over his jealousy of not being in Buffy's position. Faith finally got bored at the sight and decided to get them both back to the problem at hand.

"If you two are done with the lovey dovey stuff can we get back to protecting this newbie and killing the Dark Soul?" Faith asked impatiently.

They both blushed prettily - well if it was possible for a vamp to blush - and stepped away from each other to give them distance so as not to be tempted. That was when Buffy noticed that Spike had been alone when she found him, she scanned the area for a young slayer but saw no sign of one.

"Where is she?" Buffy asked skittishly, looking up at her lover with a pleading gaze that burned him and he had to reassure her that Knives was alright and safe at the apartment.

"Oh thank God, we should probably get going and make sure it stays that way." She turned on her heal and started walking till she was stopped by Spike's voice.

"Buffy, her place is this way, Slayer."

"I knew that."

 

Knives became agitated as Spike had been gone for over half an hour, also being on an empty stomach didn't help much. Lorne decided to rummage through the kitchen cupboards for something to nibble on as the take-out was taking so long for both of them and they'd already finished the bowl of crisps. She paced the lounge whilst keeping an eye on the film but she couldn't concentrate as she worried about Spike's well being.

_What if the Dark Soul found him and took him out? Then how are we gonna deal, I don't want to mourn over another person. I've already lost my parents and I'm not losing anyone else, not now._

She was pulled out of her flitting thoughts when a knock at the door startled her, she sighed at her jumpiness and walked over to open the door. A dark haired man stood outside in a red t-shirt and cap with the restaurant logo on both pieces of clothing, holding a paper bag of greasy chinese take-out.

"Oh good, Lorne take-out's here!" She shouted back into the building as she took out several notes from her pocket and stretched her hand out through the doorway. The delivery man dropped the bag and roughly caught her hand before she snatched it back with lightning speed. Knives gasped at the unnatural strength when he squeezed her wrist, almost breaking the small bones in her body, she snapped her eyes up to his face to find it distorted into a vampire visage. She then knew her mistake when she didn't sense him at first, she recognized those eyes and that sadistic smile.

He was the Dark Soul.

"Take-out's definitely here," he snarled and ripped her from the apartment complex, laughing at her resisting screams and Lorne crying out her name as he shoved her into a dark vehicle, driving off to where he wanted to create his masterpiece of torture.

To be continued.


	6. In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Angelus holding Knives captive, it's up to Spike, Buffy and the gang to rescue her and prevent the prophecy from coming true. But will they get to her in time?

                          

 

 

 

Spike entered the apartment complex with the Scooby gang right on his heel, Xander and Andrew immediately walked into the master vampire's back when he stopped abruptly and sniffed the air. The two young men were about to question his sudden stillness when he turned his demonic visage to them and growled at their ignorance. They cautiously stepped away from the snarling vamp as he continued to scent the air.

"Spike?" Buffy came to his side as she watched him focus on something peculiar in the area. "What is it?" She became anxious as Spike turned back to her, his human face back to the fore and a look of worry spread across his features.

"Blood, and it's near by." The gang followed their blood-hound of a vampire as he rushed towards the outside of the young slayer's apartment.  They found a drained and shirtless teenager sprawled out on the ground, a take-out bag opened and half-eaten by a recently startled tabby.

"Looks like the Dark Soul ordered take-out." Xander half-heartedly joked as Buffy and Spike approached the still-seeming body and examined the bloody gash on its neck.

Buffy stood over the body, waiting for it to rise so she could get rid of yet another fledgling in London. Its face turned to hers as it suddenly shifted into demonic distortion, but before he could even lift an arm, his body had already began to crumble to dust.

Whilst she had dealt with the newly-risen vamp, Spike began to stalk over towards the apartment door, fearing that the worst has happened. He opened the door as the rest of the gang trailed after him, stepping in to find Lorne huddled on the sofa, twiddling his thumbs.

"Knives!" Spike called down the corridor, searching the bedroom and bathroom as he went. No trace of her was new, they were at least half an hour old and the only scent of her blood was from days ago, the blood-stained towel still stored at the bottom of the wash basket.

Trudging back into the lounge, Buffy and Faith eyed Lorne suspiciously until a look from Spike and they eased out of their stiff stances. "Where is she?" He demanded from the shaken up demon, Lorne looked up at the fearful master vampire and gave a regretful sigh, his eyes shiny from tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't realise what was happening till it was too late," Lorne looked down ruefully before continuing, "I caught a glimpse of the Dark Soul. It is Angelus." Everyone froze at the mention of that terrible monster, remembering what happened the last few times he emerged. Spike immediately came to Buffy's side and offered his strength as the moment of panic flew for just a second.

They all became uncomfortable with the vulnerable feelings and doubt til Spike began to search the apartment for weapons; throwing knives still seated under the sofa, an entire drawer filled with crosses and water pistols loaded with holy water, a chest under the bed stored the stakes, crossbows and daggers. He came back to the lounge with all the firepower he could find and asked the others what they brought with them. Andrew and Xander obviously liked their guns and explosives, Willow and Dawn had carried potions and magicks, Faith as always liked her axes. Buffy held the scythe strong and confident in a way to reassure the fearful vampire.

"Alright," he began approvingly, "Red, we'll need a locating spell. Pronto." He added as she rummaged through the powders and talismans. Dawn helped lay out a map of London and took one of the jars of colourful and potent smelling powder, and waited for Willow to seat herself across from her. They began to pour the dust as the red headed witch chanted, the others watched as a tiny light emerged from the paper.

"There she is!" Dawn exclaimed. "Hampstead Lane, that's five miles from here."

"Then lets go," Spike insisted anxiously, "no need wasting time standing around." Without wondering if the others followed, he fled the building and headed in the direction of Knives' location. Deciding not to question the vamps' mood, everyone ran to catch up with the speeding Spike, none of them noticing the tiny light brightening in intensity and taking shape into the young slayer's birthmark.

 

Pulling at the ropes around her wrists, Knives found herself tied to a chair in the middle of a dark room, shapes in the shadows couldn't be made out in the darkness no matter how advanced her senses were now. She could feel the Dark Soul's presence stalking around the room, nearing the open doorway towards where a light switch would be placed.

"You know, I was going to set this up at your place for the other slayers to find you dead on the sofa." He began and with a flick of his wrist the lights all turned on, Knives gave a strangled sob when she realized where they were. "But I thought you'd appreciate it being here."

The room was the same way as she left it when it was given to her in the will, it wasn't just the royalties and money from the life insurance she was sent by her parents; it was also the house. The interior dusty from time un-kept and the smell still gave a sense of home, and yet Knives' childhood memorys had perished along with her parents and the scent made her skin crawl and her stomach clench as she tried not to heave at the images in her head. Her mother slashed from the neck and wrists in the bathroom, the water still running as it sloshed over the bath's sides mixed with the translucent blood. Her father at the desk, deep red splatters across the walls and desk, his neck too slashed and a fountain pen protruded from his back.

 Her gaze never left the pacing vampire, he never looked at her, only searched the dusty room for...  _what? A weapon? An instrument of torture? What?! What the hell is he looking for?_

The eerie silence in the room was beginning to be too much for her, and in the light she now saw his features much better than in the dream. His hair dark and stuck up as if he'd been electrocuted, his face big and square and menacing, his brow dark and caveman like. The details her mind described sounded similar, she'd heard those exact words before. It was then she realized who exactly the Dark Soul was, Spike had mentioned his grandsire before when she asked about his past, he was just as he described him - in human face anyway.

She found it strange that Angelus would hide his demonic visage from her, if he was to kill her, wouldn't he want to show her his true face? Didn't he want to kill her? Torture her till she was insane and pleading him to make it all stop? Unless this was part of it.

"So, you're the Dark Soul, huh?" She finally broke the silence when it became less frightening and more annoying. He finally stopped at the mantelpiece and turned to look at her, no emotion showed on his face other than satisfied success. "Gotta say, not as frightening as I thought you'd be. Look more like an Edward Cullen reject." She sneered at him, attempting to seem brave in the face of death.

"I mean, you're Angelus, right?" He didn't answer but she knew who he was and there was no doubt about it. "I've heard a lot about your sick ambitions, I don't know why they gave you a soul to reign you in. You're a fuckin' pathetic excuse of a vampire."

Unfortunately, it was the worst thing she'd ever done, he laughed wickedly and stalked towards her with menacing grace. "You think that's going to help you, little slayer? Insults don't hurt us evil vampire types, well they maybe annoying and eventually make people do..." He suddenly lashed out and brought an almost bone-crunching punch to the face, she gasped out in pain and spat out blood pooling in her mouth. "That."

Smirking at her defiant glare, Angelus walked over to the desk and picked up a letter knife, glimmering silver in the harsh light. He sauntered back to the tied up slayer and pressed the tip of the knife to her swelling lips. "Now, lets do something about that disgusting mouth of yours." His grin widened as her resolve started to slip and her eyes welling up with fear.

 

Spike raced towards the seemingly empty street of Hampstead Lane, the scoobies hot on his heels as he felt his emotions vary from extreme rage and vengeance towards his sadist of a grandsire to small slivers of hope that Knives was all right and finally to sickening dread of finding her dead in the arms of Angelus. The only comfort and reassurance was emanated from Buffy as she kept to his side to offer him her strength and support to protect the young slayer.

They were a few houses away when they heard a loud scuttling noise coming from both sides of the street, as one they stopped abruptly to listen to the sounds around them. Spike slipped into game-face when he recognized the scents, he hissed at the gang to ready their weapons and waited for the attack coming.

But it never came.

Puzzled Buffy cautiously went over to one side of the street and peered down the area between two of the houses closest to them, she spotted cloaked men striding towards the direction the scoobies had been planning to go. They held scythes in hand and didn't take any notice of her, she caught a glimpse of their faces; clammy, smooth and their eyes covered with engraved symbols.

 _Bringers._  She thought.

Hastily, she came running back over to the befuddled gang and explained about the no sudden attack. "They seem to be a bit preoccupied, must of found out that their Dark Soul has got Knives and want front row seats." She heard a snarl from the master vampire and couldn't help but stroke his forearm in a soothing manner, unfortunately it hadn't calmed him down. "I say we follow them and find a way in so that we won't be spotted, I hope." She suggested.

They all nodded in agreement and continued to cautiously make their way to the house, watching for the entrances that the Bringers used to gather inside. Only one entrance wasn't used; the front door. The gang puzzled over the reason why they weren't using it, but left it for the time being when Spike sensed no threat from the other side - well except Knives' whimpering and Angelus' sickening laughter. He growled when he scented her blood and heard her try to stifle a scream, he almost rushed into the door til Buffy gripped his arm and steadied him just a touch.

As if knowing exactly what was going on inside she said. "We'll get her out, Spike." It took him a lot of his strength and will to keep himself from barging in and ripping his grandsire a few new ones. They all took precautions of entering the building, Andrew especially when he decided to stay tailing behind the rest of the gang. 

 

Knives was barely holding onto consciousness from the abuse she'd received: the repeated bone-crunching punches to her face, the deep cuts across her lips and' upper arms, the hot poker jabbed into her sides and other unspeakable bouts of torture. She was bleeding, bruised and she barely had the strength to lift her head to stare him in the face. But she didn't loose her faith in Spike, she knew that he'd be looking for her; he'd storm in here, dust Angelus and get her far away from this blood-soaked childhood nightmare. Angelus wanted her to let go of this hope, but she wasn't going to give in until she saw Spike's dust in the wind.

_God I hope I didn't just jinx myself._

So dazed now, she almost didn't notice that they now had an audience, brown robed figures circled the large room, she faintly spotted the engraved symbols over their eyes, bloody and scarred. It was nearly the end for her, she could feel it. Angelus went back over to his table of torture instruments and was deciding which one to use for the final blow. Her hope was wavering when he kept considering an item on the table, Spike hadn't showed up yet. He hadn't even shown the tiniest sign of his presence in the building. 

 _Come on, Spike. Where are you?_  Her mind whimpered. Her gaze still on Angelus, he left the table and stalked towards her, nothing in his hands. For a brief second she wondered why he hadn't chosen his next weapon of torture till his face morphed into its demon visage, her eyes went wide with fear and Angelus laughed gleefully. There was no sound emanating from her throat, she wanted to scream to her hearts content but she didn't want him to give him any more joy in this than he was already, so she substituted to screaming in her head hoping that someone on the same frequency could hear her.

_Spike? Spike! SPIKE!!!_

Her mind screamed louder as he got closer, and closer and closer...

Then he was knocked away by a flying squad of Bringers, a gang of seemingly normal looking adults equipped with daggers, axes and guns led by the blond vampire himself. She mentally sighed in relief when they all went straight to work on dispatching the minions, the blond and dark-haired women went after the still disorientated Angelus.

"Spike, get her out of here!" Buffy yelled as she and Faith continued to keep Angelus down, Spike immediately went to Knives and untied her from the chair, he flinched slightly at the wounds covering her face and arms. When she stood up quickly she winced at a sharp pain in her side, knowing instantly there was a cracked rib too, Spike carefully hauled her out of the building quickly, not noticing Angelus' evil smirk as they went.

Knives whimpered at the pain caused by their rapid walking speed away from the house, Spike stopped suddenly and checked her over for any damage he hadn't already seen. After a good ten minutes of being fussed over, Knives assured him that she'll be fine, "I'm not dead or completely broken, Spike. A few days of Slayer healing and I'll be fine."

Spike muttered something about a 'bloody stubborn bint' but she chose to ignore it and followed him in the direction of the apartment when the entire gang spilled out of the house, a look of fear on all faces. "Angelus just pulled a number on us." Faith announced, her breathing rapid from finishing off the Bringers - for blind guys they are very mobile.

"What are you talking about?" Knives asked.

"He disappeared in a puff of smoke."

"He could be anywhere, Spike." Buffy informed him, the knowledge that Angelus would use magic meant that he was desperate and determined to finish the job.

"Right, we'll need to get Knives somewhere safe." Spike suggested, ignoring her 'humph' of ignorance as she didn't like this whole being protected thing, and went through possible hiding places in his head. 

"Um, he can't get in the apartment. I didn't invite him in so it should be safe, and it's the least place he'll think to look." Knives tried to offer helpfully, she felt quite intimidated by the gang of fighters, the two older and experienced slayers and Spike as they have handled situations worse than this. She had no such experience with anything like this, she hadn't even had her first apocolypse - if you don't count this one of course.

The others stared at her and contemplated the idea, with silent communication between them all they agreed.

"All right, we'll stake out most of London tonight. Spike, you get her to the apartment now." Buffy instructed, everyone merely nodded and began to disperse when Spike reached for Buffy's hand and given her a quick kiss.

"Stay safe, Buffy."

"Always do." She smiled briefly and they both reluctantly parted, Buffy going off in one direction with Faith and Spike leading off in the opposite direction with Knives.

As Spike lead Knives back to the apartment she kept her protests of being escorted home like a child quiet, not wanting to have any arguments with the master vampire, who probably is already disappointed in her for getting herself kidnapped. She felt a pang of sorrow and remorse when the truth of it became clear, when Angelus grabbed her she hadn't put up much of fight, her fear took over and she mostly accepted her fate; her death.

It had been about twenty minutes of awkward silence between them two when Spike finally noticed the gloomy expression on the young slayer's face, he had been so caught up in his own thoughts of leaving her alone in the apartment that he hadn't even seen the flicker of guilt spreading across her features.

"Penny for your thoughts, Bit?" He asked cautiously.

A beat.

"I'm sorry." It was a faint whisper but with vampire hearing, he heard it clear as day.

"About what?"

"It's all my fault. I didn't recognize him as a vampire in time, didn't see past his disguise as a delivery boy. And I let him drag me away because..."

Spike stopped and turned her to face him, taking her shoulders and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"It is not your fault. I shouldn't of left you, I made a promise to stay by you and I broke it. If I hadn't left then none of this would've happened, pet." Spike said sternly, a look of saddened despair in his eyes.

"But I made you, I insisted because I was too stubborn and too proud that I..." She nearly choked up and her eyes started to glisten with tears threatening to fall, she took a deep breath and continued. "I failed, Spike. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"Just listen to me you stubborn bint, it was NOT YOUR FAULT!!! It's all on me because..." Spike stopped in mid-rant and sniffed the air, turning his head this way and that way til his face contorted in fear.

"Spike?"

"He's here." He said in a low whisper, still trying to pin point where exactly he was hiding. Knives felt a sudden bolt of fear shot through her and froze, waiting for Spike to do something, anything. Her resolve and mental strength immediately abandoned her and she completely relied on the master vampire before her to keep her from any more harm.

Without another word or thought, Spike grabbed her hand legged it towards the direction of the apartment. It was at least three miles away now and Angelus would easily get to them before they managed to get to the location. And without warning, Angelus emerged from the shadows right in front of them.

Spike skidded to a halt with Knives almost tripping over at the abrupt stop, they looked at the evilly smirking vamp as he slowly sauntered towards them with a predatory grace.

"Hello again, Slayer." Angelus looked Knives up and down hungrily and laughed gleefully as she squirmed in fear and tried to hide behind Spike. His attention turned to the blond master vampire and tsked. "Should know better than to take what's mine, William. Although, you never did get that message when I was shagging Dru right in front of you all those years ago."

Spike didn't even blink at that memory of his fledgling days when he first found Drusilla happily being ravished by his grandsire, he didn't want to give Angelus the benefit of a doubt right now, especially when they were cornered by him.

"You know this is only going to end one way. After all, it is a prophecy." Angelus grinned, licking his lips as he stared contently at Knives' throat.

"One that isn't going to come true." Spike growled as his grandsire started to pick up speed in his approach. He pushed Knives behind him and launched himself at Angelus when he began to sprint towards them, fangs and claws clashed together when they met in the middle of the street, trying to rip each others limbs apart. Spike eventually got the upper hand and managed to temporarily pin the dark-haired vampire on the ground. He took a chance to glance at Knives who was stuck in place as her fear took over, he held the demon clawing at his arms and face and yelled at the young slayer.

"RUN!"

Knives didn't need to be told twice and she legged it, she didn't care where, she just wanted to get away. Not knowing which part of the city she was heading towards, she turned down the corners of every street she came down. A thunder clap made her stop briefly, she looked to the darkened sky and droplets of rain began to fall down and onto her face. She took a moment to catch her breath before she continued to run down the dingy streets.

Another corner later and realization hit her, the just turned into the very alleyway in her vision. The rain beating down on her was the same numbing cold pellets and the fear was all the similar to her dream. This was it, the end.

Just like in her nightmare, she took a deep breath and let out her senses, she felt the Dark Soul. Looking up, she saw his frightening silhouette on the rooftop of one of the towering buildings standing either side of her. She knew what was about to happen.

She'd have to turn towards the open street she just came from, he'd jump down in front of her and corner her as she'd quiver in fear and acceptance of her fate. This was the end for her. And nothing could ever change it.

Reluctantly, she headed for the exit and just as predicted, Angelus flowed down to the ground with a deadly grace before her, Knives backed up as he got into her personal space.  A broad, sinister smile lined his face, fangs baring ravenously; making her shrink back against the wall.

He grabbed her upper arms tightly, claws piercing the fabric and flesh beneath. Angelus laughed at the smell of fear and and her drawn blood. He started pressing her against the wall, trapping her completely. She could struggle, but she was immobile. Fear enveloping her every being. She, shut her eyes, hoping it to be over soon.

Her body was numb from the staggering down pour of freezing rain, but she felt the fangs of the beast slice through her neck. No gentleness there, only unbearable pain. She screamed as his head moved back and forth slightly, causing her flesh to rip and blood to squirt out from the jugular. His muffled laughter was the only evidence of amusement in this gruesome, horrifying scene.

Knives felt herself weakening quickly, her life draining from her as he drank down greedily and harshly. The fangs still lodged in her throat were as painful as ever but they were beginning to fade from her increasingly, numbing skin. Eventually she didn't feel him at all when she started to fall down into this dark abyss, her knees gave in and she felt a pair of arms catching her; clutching her limp, nearly lifeless body to his chest.

 

Spike had failed in keeping Angelus contained til he could dust him with his stake, but somehow the older vampire managed to briefly knock him out. The bloody nose that he had when he awoke didn't cover up his grandsire's scent and he easily tracked him down, he heard the screams of the young slayer and scented her blood. Spike ran towards the sound of her whimpering and the squelching of blood flowing from her throat.

The fist holding the stake tightened and he didn't miss a beat when ran towards them and staked Angelus right through his evil, black heart. And he quickly caught the falling girl in his arms, he gently laid her down on the ground and checked the wound. It was huge and the muscle was ripped, the blood gushing out of the artery flowed to the floor. Spike bathed the wound with his tongue till it closed, but the sound of her heartbeat told him that it was no use.

The beating was weak and fluttering, her breathing shallow as she slipped into unconsciousness. There was only a little time left till she was gone and there was nothing else he could do. Nothing could save her.

He heard a gathering of footsteps racing down the alley towards them, he instinctively knew that it was the gang and didn't look up as they approached.

"Spike, are you okay? Willow said she felt that something was..." Buffy's sentence trailed off when she caught sight of the bleeding slayer in Spike's arms. "Oh God."

She fell to her knees beside him and wrapped her arms lightly around his shoulders, they were both soaked by the rain but they didn't take any notice of it, their focus was all on the girl lying limply on the ground. Spike held her torso loosely and laid her head on his lap, he looked down at her face still bruised and cut from Angelus' abuse.

"Is she... will she...?" Dawn spoke up behind them, she saw the despair and sorrow on Spike's face when he finally turned to meet her gaze. He shook his head.

"No, her heatbeat's too weak. She'll be gone soon."

"What happened to Deadboy?" Xander asked lightly.

"Dust."

It was a simple answer. Buffy felt a tiny pang in her heart, Angel was her first love and that tiny space she had left in her heart for him ached. But she knew this was the right thing to do. In fact, she knew that she should of done it years ago. Angel's soul wasn't permanent like Spike's and there was always that chance of Angelus emerging - which had happened more than once in LA or so she was told. But she was young and naive. She just didn't have the heart to do it, she was glad that it was done now, but at a price.

A small sigh passed Knives' lips and her body slumped in Spike's arms; her last breath. A tear escaped the corner of Spike's eye and he wiped futility at it, Buffy too shed a tear and held her lover as their failure swept over them. Knives was gone.

The others shared grave expressions on their faces, Xander held Willow as her shoulder began to quake with her sobs. Everyone else silently cried at the loss of this young slayer, none of them knew her very well but they thought that she at least deserved to be mourned. Spike was the only one of the group who knew her the most, and was the one who grieved the most out of all of them - even though Willow sobbed loudly as she did with death - he felt like he was the one responsible for her death.

Spike gently lifted her off his lap and laid her on the ground, her pale body drenched with the rapid down pour of rain, which had begun to die down suddenly. A faint glow emanated from under her sleeve, right above her wrist. Spike looked to Buffy and they both shared a puzzled look, he pulled the fabric up to reveal her birthmark glowing, the light intensifying under their gaze.

A sharp intake of breath came from Knives and her head turned so that her face looked towards the sky, her eyes still closed and Spike heard no heartbeat from her. Everyone gathered around closer to the body of the young slayer, all confused and bewildered by the sudden change in her body. Her cut up lips parted slightly and she exhaled, a light flowing from her mouth like a sparkling mist. All eyes widened at the sight, it was an unbelievable picture of wonder.

The glow from her wrist and the exhale of breath died out as the gang held their own breaths and leaned in closer, watching for what might happen next. Another sharp intake of breath and her eyes popped open, everyone startled backwards as she gasped for air. It felt painful to Knives to breath but she had no choice, she felt deprived of air when she came back to reality, back to life.

She choked as the cold air hit her lungs, her eyes tried to focus and they landed on the Spike as he gazed down at her in a mixture of relief and total confusion. She shuddered uncontrollably when she felt the freezing cold rain that had drenched her body finally made it to her re-awakened nerves, and there was only one thought shared by everyone.

_What the fuck?!_

_  
_ End of part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my original character Knives Kingsmen. Everything else is owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.


End file.
